Let the Games Begin
by kerimack
Summary: *UPDATED* A prequel. The games, manipulations and seductions of Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont that lead them to the start of the film. Please R&R.
1. The Beginning

Let the Games Begin 

Author: Kerimack 

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow and manipulate them. 

Summary: A prequel. The games, manipulations and seductions of Kathryn Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont that lead them to the start of the film. Please R&R. 

Authors Note: This is my first real prequel fic. I've done a couple that were short and fluffy but this story with be more involved than the others. Also forgive me if I take a few liberties with the back story. I know in the film it's implied that Kathryn and Sebastian never had sex but in my version things might be a little different. 

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

Everyone has a beginning and they were no different. Only maybe theirs was a little more muddled than everyone else's. Still it was theirs and only they knew what really happened between them only two years prior to the events that would eventually lead to his death. Not even his journal told the whole story. 

It all began on a typical fall day in New York... 

Already by the age of sixteen Sebastian Valmont was bored with life. It wasn't as if he was about to throw himself off the nearest building anytime soon but he was becoming restless. This was ironic given he was living in one of the most exciting cities in the world and had everything a teenage boy could hope to want including an endless supply on money and fawning girls. Yet he still found his life was lacking something. 

As he shifted his legs under the small, uncomfortable desk that was currently holding him captive, Sebastian wondered not for the first time if he had made the wrong decision to stay in New York. After his parents divorced eight years ago he had lived mostly with his mother and visited his father in the city from time to time. While his 'jail bait chasing' father (as his mother lovingly referred to him) ran mulit-million dollar corporations his 'dyke chasing' mother (his fathers nick name for her) traveled the world as an art collector for various galleries and museums. Seeing as his mother 'won' him in the custody suit Sebastian had always stayed with her. It wasn't a bad arrangement by his standards. He got to travel and was home schooled instead of whiling away the hours in high school. 

In this type of situation the child most likely ends up being an arrogant, spoiled brat with little knowledge outside of a wine list. While he was indeed arrogant and spoiled Sebastian was no idiot. At sixteen he spoke five languages, could hold up a conversation on a variety of topics with any adult, and was extremely well read and knowledgeable on all topics any high school would wish to teach. In fact he far surpassed most of his peers intellectually yet when he arrived at Manchester Prep the headmaster insisted he enter as a sophomore citing it would be 'playing favorites' to move him up a grade or two. 

Sebastian had been fine with the arrangement he had with his mother up until a few months ago when they were in Nepal. One afternoon while his she was out scouting furniture for a gallery in Rome, Veronica an old friend of hers and a former model came to visit. Seeing as they were alone, and she was very beautiful Sebastian decided to seduce her and they went to bed together. The following night while at dinner with his mother, Veronica and her husband for a kick Sebastian had let it slip that he and Veronica had fucked. 

As expected this caused a huge scene and his mother was beyond furious. She started screaming that he was turning out just like his father and that maybe he should go stay with him as she could no longer handle him. Already bored with the scene Sebastian thought that maybe heading back to the states wouldn't be such a bad idea so he went and now here he was three months later, bored out of his fucking mind. 

  
While New York had it's advantages, namely women, culture and plenty of available drugs, it also had it's drawbacks. When he arrived his father insisted that he attend school and not just any school either. He had to attend Manchester Prep where all the rich assholes disposed of there kids. High school was a new experience for Sebastian and not one he necessarily treasured. Sure it was fun having all the those available girls at his disposal but he soon learned that luxury had a boomerang effect. Usually after he was done with his conquests he rarely had to see them again let alone talk with them but now whenever he fucked one he had the added pleasure of running into them in the hallway or better yet running into one of there jealous boyfriends. He would just stick to fucking faculty members but that had already gotten him suspended once. 

So here he was stuck with no available options and not a single challenge in sight. Staring out the window of his bio class Sebastian wondered if he could chance a cigarette break when he spotted Kathryn Merteuil walking across campus. Slowly a smile formed on his face as he sat up in his chair to get a better view. Ah yes the illustrious Kathryn, the untouchable golden girl. He was mistaken he did have one more challenge left... 

Their first introduction was on Sebastians first day at school. He had been sitting in the office outside of the Headmasters office waiting to go in for their introductory meeting. Although he had only been at the school a half an hour Sebastian already hated the place and was starting to realize the huge mistake he made when in walked Kathryn Merteuil. The moment he spotted her he knew he had to have her. With her petite, curvy little body that hugged her school uniform in a decidedly sexy manor. He could already picture her riding him at a gallop. She didn't walk, she strut into the office with her head held high and just a touch of a smug smile on her pretty face. Before he even knew her name Sebastian plotted in his head how he would make her his next conquest. 

He watched from a distance as she talked discreetly with the secretary who seemed to eat up everything that poured out of her mouth. Sebastian couldn't make out a word of what they were saying but as Mrs. Daniel's stood she told her "I'll be right back with that Kathryn." 

Once she was gone the smile on the beauty's face fell and she rolled her eyes. Turning around she seemed to notice him for the first time but instead of introducing herself she took a seat in the secretaries chair and crossed her legs in a manor that caused her skirt to rise up and give him a perfect view of her tan legs and thighs. Kathryn's green eyes locked on his blue ones and they stared at one another for a moment. It was then he realized this girl was no blushing virgin. 

When Sebastian seemed to be as determined as her not to say anything she smiled, only slightly and then plucked a cherry from the bowl of fruit that was resting on the desk. While letting the cherry dangle by her mouth she said "so you're the new guy." 

"Yes I am" 

Watching her slid the piece of fruit around her mouth, sucking it, licking it but not biting it Sebastian found himself entranced. As her smile grew and she suddenly bit the cherry off he nearly came in his pants. "Welcome to Manchester" 

Sebastian had enough games and was about to introduce himself when the geriatric came back and suddenly Kathryn was all smiles once again. The secretary handed her some papers which she thanked her for then headed out the door. However before she left though she tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and gave him one last smile. 

Following that encounter Sebastian made it his business to find out everything he could on Kathryn however that proved to be less than easy for everything he found out he could have guessed simply by looking at her. She was from a wealthy family with old money, she was extremely popular, was adored by faculty and students alike and she had a boyfriend with one of those atypical rich boy names. None of this was what made her interesting to Sebastian. It was the girl he saw in the office that day, the one who performed fellatio on a cherry in front of him and smiled like she knew exactly what he was thinking. That was the girl he wanted to fuck silly. He could give two shits about the golden girl she pretended to be. The girl everyone loved but no one really knew. Sebastian didn't buy into her good girl routine, not for a moment. 

So in the three months he had been at Manchester Kathryn remained the only girl he couldn't seduce into his bed. When he approached her she would barely say two words to him or would ignore him completely. Still he remained discreet preferring not to seem desperate but he was determined to find out who the real Kathryn Merteuil was. It was only a matter of time till he discovered her secrets. 

****** 

"Do you like that?" 

As she wiped the residual power from her nose Kathryn wasn't sure if the guy standing in front on her was referring to the coke she just snorted or the fingers he had jammed up her pussy. Throwing her perfectly coifed tresses back she arched her back against the sink and practically purred "it's not bad." 

"That's some quality shit" he grinned admiring her beauty "and it's at a quality price." 

Keeping her eyes glued to his she slowly allowed her hand to slid down her shirt. When she produced the wad of hundreds that had been safely secure in her cleavage he immediately grabbed for it but she kept it out of his reach. "Ahh...just a second. So we're clear, did this ever happen?" 

"I've never seen you before in my life." Kathryn smiled when he gave her the correct answer then allowed him to take the money. Stuffing it in his shirt pocket he assured her "no worries baby, discretion is my thing." 

"That's a good boy Jared" she murmured as her hand came out to caress his face. Studying him for a moment she realized for the first time that he wasn't a bad looking guy, handsome even. Most of the drug dealers she came across were greasy, slime balls at best but Jared with his smooth skin and soft smile was pretty cute. Oh she wasn't about to take him to the prom anytime soon but he was fun to look at and most definitely fun to play with. 

Jared continued to pump his fingers inside her as she snorted one more line off of the mirror that rested on a ledge in boiler room. The darkness not to mention the occasional smoke made it nearly impossible to see much of anything at a distance which was fine by Kathryn. The last thing she needed was someone spotting the student body president in such a position. Lucky for her she had mastered the art of manipulation and no one in there right mind would ever accuse her of participating in such depraved acts. She had long ago learned that discretion was the key for survival. 

"Anything else you need baby?" Jared whispered in her ear right before he tried to kiss her. Kathryn gripped his hair pulling his face away from her. She was in no mood for romanticism and foreplay, she just wanted to get off fast and hard. Kathryn smiled as her small hand tightened around his neck and she sat back on the sink. Without a word she pushed him down onto his knees in front of her relishing the fact that she got to do this to someone after all the countless times it had been done to her. 

He smirked up at her one last time before lifting her blue plaid skirt up and sliding his face between her legs. A moment later she was rewarded by his rough tongue pushing it's way inside her. Tilting her head back she let out a low moan enjoying the heady mix of the drugs and his mouth. "Ohh now that I like." 

As his tongue continued to work her over she moaned and withered and occasionally let out a theatrical curse or two. Strangely enough it wasn't really theatrical because unlike her stamina challenged boyfriend Jared seemed to know what he was doing. 

Chandler Colby what a joke. He walked around with this idea of himself as being some sort of god in bed when in fact he could barely last eight minutes. If it wasn't so pathetic she would laugh. Actually she usually did behind his back. 

Sadly Chandler wasn't alone in his sexual inadequacies. Thanks to her vast experience Kathryn had come to realize that most if not all high school boys were lousy in bed. So this caused her to have to turn to losers like Jared to get off while the guys with money and bright futures could barely get it up. Like was fucking unfair sometimes. 

"Oh just...god keep doing that...ahhh...I'm almost...of fuck...THERE.." She called out while grinding herself against his face. Kathryn gripped the porcelain sink she was sitting on while her body came down from it's high. Jared got to his feet with a proud little grin on his face. She tapped him on the face "very nice Jared." 

"Anytime, now how about returning the favor?" He asked indicating the rather large bulge in his pants. 

Before Kathryn could reply the bell rang sounding the next period. Saved by the bell she thought to herself. The last thing she was in the mood for was sucking on this retards dick. Jared was the type of asshole who probably got off by coming in a girls hair or something. "Well I should get going" she told him not bothering to hide the bored tone in her voice. 

"Hey what about my reward" he leered at her as she started to depart. 

Kathryn turned around and grinned "your reward is in your shirt pocket, enjoy." She blew him a kiss before heading up the backstairs that led to the second floor. 

The mahogany halls of Manchester were quickly filling with students as she made her way through the crowd. Amid the general losers and nobodies she found the flock of wannabes she called her friends. Kathryn had nothing against most of them but they were just a bunch of sheep who would do anything for just a shimmer of her approval. They like everyone else kissed her ass and it's just a simple fact that you can't respect someone who has there nose constantly up your ass. 

"Well maybe if I told him we'd only be friends who, you know...sleep together occasionally" a pretty red head named Miranda said her voice full of hope. 

"Why don't you just where a sign that reads I'm a slut. That might work too" Jane an oriental girl with short black hair replied snidely. 

"Oh ease off Jane" Jessica Matthew's the second in command ordered her. "You're just jealous. You know if he even looked at you once you'd be on your knees in a minute." 

"Get real! Are you listening to this shit Kathryn?" The rest of the group turned when their leader appeared. 

"Who are you talking about?" Kathryn knew who they were discussing even before Miranda gestured across the hall to Sebastian Valmont. 

This came as little surprise seeing as the boy had been the talk of conversation for the past three months. It was always about what he looked like, what he was wearing, where he went, what he did or in his case who he did and it was all starting to drive Kathryn insane. It was true that Sebastian was gorgeous with his pretty boy face and intense eyes and if the word around the girls locker room was true he was also fantastic in bed. 

Still there was something about Sebastian that managed to get under Kathryn's skin. Perhaps it was the way he was always staring at her, like he was mentally calculating all the depraved things he wanted to do to her. However the real reason he got to her so much was the fact that she knew he was aware that her golden girl image was all an act. It was true she was somewhat to blame for that but she couldn't help herself that day in the office. After what she had heard about his reputation she has assumed he would hit on her right away only he sat there as cool as could be so she had no choice but to get him to act. 

Following that day Sebastian tried to approach her every now and then as if he was testing the waters. Kathryn for her part always acted sweet and innocent when in fact she was waiting for him to make the first move. 

Glancing across the hallway at him Sebastian looked up from his book and stared intently into her eyes. Kathryn didn't smile only raised an eyebrow as if challenging him. They seemed to be in this constant state of suspension. Like two cats getting ready to pounce. 

"Well Kathryn?" 

"I don't see the appeal" she replied as she looked away from him. "Come on lets get to lunch." 

****** 

"Give it up Valmont. It's never going to happen." 

Sebastian slowly broke his gaze from a departing Kathryn and turned to find Blaine Tuttle standing being him. His green eyes seemed to sparkle in wicked delight as the very idea that he would fail. 

Still Sebastian smiled as he replied "says you." 

He wasn't really offended by Blaine's snide comments, at this point he had become accustomed to it. In the three months he had attended Manchester Blaine was really the only real friend he had made. It was an unlikely friendship at that. Blaine was a senior who spent his time mostly fucking closeted gays and selling drugs to college kids while Sebastian preferred reading and fucking closeted sluts. Still Blaine proved himself to be intellectually inferior to most of there peers plus he had lots of available drugs at a reasonable fee. 

"Ok pushing the Neanderthal boyfriend with the homophobic tendencies aside for a moment there's still no way in hell that girl would ever fuck you unless it served her own needs." 

In a bored tone Sebastian explained "Kathryn Merteuil is just another girl albeit smarter and sexier than most which makes her worth the aggravation. But I guarantee you Blaine she'll be just another notch by the end of the school year." 

Blaine grinned "I would offer a wager at this point but I think it would be a little cruel to take you money seeing as the odds are stacked so high against you." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" 

"Look I know you're talented when it comes to women but Kathryn...well she's another breed." 

"I know and that's why she'll be my greatest victory yet" Giving his friend one more smirk Sebastian left him and headed down the hall to the lunch room. 

Amid the long mahogany tables and the passing students Sebastian spotted exactly who he was looking for. At a table towards the back of the room sat Kathryn who was strangely all by herself reading a book. Seizing the opportunity Sebastian made his way over to her. He grabbed a chair from another table and sat behind her looking over her shoulder . "Reading anything interesting?" 

Kathryn was as cool as always as she didn't even bother turning around to look at him. In a flat tone she replied "Great Expectations." 

"Dickens, one of my favorites." Brushing her dark hair aside he whispered in her ear "is something wrong sweetheart? You seem tense." 

"Not at all" 

Sebastian slid his hands to her shoulders and wasn't surprised when she didn't jump away from him. "Is that better?" He inquired in his most seductive tone as he massaged her. 

Kathryn turned her head just slightly "I have a boyfriend." 

"Your point being?" Leaning in so close his mouth brushed her ear he told her "just was the word." 

Seeing as Kathryn never let him got this far before Sebastian was sure she would pull away or at least tell him to stop but to his amazement she did nothing of the sort. Instead she turned her head back ever so slowly, letting her nose and lips brush his cheek. In a voice of pure sex she whispered "harder." 

With that one little word Sebastian almost came right there and judging by the look on Kathryn's face she knew it. She smiled at him, not that sweet as apple pie look she gave everyone else but instead that wicked grin she gave him three months ago. 

Leaning closer to her he was about to make a move when suddenly Sebastian felt someone grab him from behind and slam him backwards. Looking up somewhat dazed Sebastian saw Chandler Colby and several of his cronies looking quite pissed. "Is there a problem gentleman?" 

"Yeah asshole" Chandler spat "you have your hands all over my girlfriend!" 

"You know what we do to guys who can't keep there hands to themselves?" 

Turning to shorter guy besides Chandler, Sebastian quipped "I don't know Mike, but if the rumors are true, suck there dicks." 

Immediately Mike went to hit him but Chandler stopped him. "Relax man he's trying to get you to loose it. Rest assured Valmont that outside from your little queer friend Manchester has a no fags allowed policy." 

"But they do seem to have an open door policy for assholes though, don't they" 

"That's it!" Chandler punched Sebastian hard in the gut causing him to bend over in pain. He went to get another hit in when Sebastian blocked his punch and sent him crashing back into a table. Immediately Sebastian ran at him and got a good hit in before Chandler bounced back snarling "I'm going to teach you once and for all Valmont to keep your hands off my things!" 

"Funny she didn't look like she was complaining." Glancing over at Kathryn who was standing of the side lines watching the fight intently he continued "in fact if I had to guess she enjoyed the hell out of it, isn't that right princess?" 

Chandler turned to Kathryn for the first time and gave her a questioning look. Without missing a beat she went into her good girl act "of course not. Don't listen to him Chandler he's just trying to talk his way out it." 

Sebastian glared over at Kathryn who just stared at him innocently. Chandler took advantage of his momentary distraction and hit him hard across the face. Just as he was about to send another crushing blow his way Mr. Kovac interceded hollering "what the hell is going on here? Who started this?" When no one answered right away he threatened "everyone's going to the headmasters office if I don't get some answers." 

"It was my fault" Kathryn said stepping up. "Sebastian was...he was" she looked down at the ground "he was touching me inappropriately. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Chandler was only defending me." 

Sebastian gawked at Kathryn too speechless to form a rebuttal. "Is this true Sebastian?" 

Turning his gaze from Kathryn he answered "would you believe me if I said it wasn't?" 

Apparently the answer to that was a no because it was Sebastian he lead down to the headmasters office while Kathryn fell into Chandlers arms. Still as Sebastian looked back at her he noticed her grin at him in that oh so familiar way. It was starting to dawn on him that Blaine might have been right all along. 

****** 

Following nearly an hour long lecture from Headmaster Anders, Sebastian was released. In actuality he got off light with only a month of detention and the promise that he would attend some sexual harassment classes. The truth of the matter was the headmaster wasn't about to throw him out of school anytime soon thanks to the hundreds of thousands of dollars his father was throwing at the school. Still Sebastian was pissed he had to go threw all of this shit to begin with. 

As he made his way out of the office he stopped when he spotted the happy couple standing only a few feet away kissing. Turning his nose up he was going to just walk away when Chandler broke apart from her and left in the opposite direction leaving him and Kathryn all alone. Slowly she turned around and as she spotted him that familiar chesire cat grin of hers appeared. With a slow prowl she walked up to him and stopped when she was standing as close as she could without actually touching him. "So did they boot your ass out?" 

Restraining the urge to hit her he replied calmly "sorry to disappoint you but no." 

"Oh that's too bad" leaning even closer to him she murmured "well there's always next time." 

"You think you're clever don't you" he asked while letting his finger tips trail down her face. "Well I hate to break it to you, you're not. You might look cute in that little skirt but at the end of the day Kathryn you're just another lying tramp." 

She barely flinched at his words and instead brought her mouth to his ear and whispered "but you still want to fuck my brains out don't you?" Kathryn pulled away and smiled when the look on his face told her she was right. "You're cute Sebastian and under different circumstances who know? But as of right now I don't need you screwing up my plans so a word of warning." Sliding her hands to his face she tilted his head and flicked her tongue over his ear before she hissed "don't fuck with me." 

Without another word Kathryn turned and left practically skipping out of the office. Sebastian stood there watching her slightly in awe as her warning played again in his head. She was a nasty, manipulative, bitch who he knew he had to stay away from but Sebastian also knew in that moment that no force on earth was strong enough to keep him away from her, not even himself. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	2. Party At Blaine's

Let the Games Begin 

Summary: While attending Blaine's party Sebastian happens upon an interesting encounter involving Kathryn 

Chapter 2: Party At Blaine's 

"Where are you off to tonight Sebastian?" 

Sliding his black duster on as he made his way to the front door Sebastian turned back to his father and told him "Manchester is hosting an orgy and I thought I would check it out." 

When his announcement got little more than a nod and a "have fun" he walked out of the house and hopped in his jag. Actually his comment about an orgy wasn't totally off. He was going to a party at Blaine's house an event that on occasion could be confused with an orgy. 

Normally Sebastian was more than up for attending one of Blaine's get togethers however not tonight. He couldn't explain it really what was bothering him, he just felt restless and bored. Sebastian was itching to leave New York or at least find a decent challenge which aside from his run in with the viper a few days earlier, was proving to be nonexistent. 

That 'incident', the one that landed him in detention for the next month was still weighing heavily on his mind. It bothered Sebastian to no end that he had let Kathryn get to him like that. What bothered him still was that he wanted her more than ever after it. The bitch probably knew it and was laughing herself silly over the idea. At the thought Sebastian practically growled as he sped up and swerved past a taxi. 

He was so consumed with a mixture of hatred and longing for her that he had been practically celibate for the past week (not counting the blow job Judy Marks gave him yesterday) which was almost a record for him. A few days after the scene in the cafeteria Blaine called him and told him about the party he was throwing at his parents since they were out of town. Sebastian was just going to blow it off then thought getting out might help clear his head. 

Pulling up to the Tuttle townhouse Sebastian had to look around for a parking spot seeing as the party was already in full swing. He got out and even before he entered he was met by loud music and the heavy smell of smoke and sex. "Hey Valmont" some guy he didn't recognize greeted him as he walked in. Actually several people tried to get his attention, mostly girls but he ignored them and made his way to the bar. 

Sebastian picked up the half empty bottles looking for something appealing when he was greeted by Blaine "well looky here the infamous Sebastian has decided to grace us with his presence." 

"Fuck you" he told him not bothering to look up "don't you have anything decent to drink?" 

Sighing Blaine walked behind the bar and proceeded to pull out a bunch on bottle. "Tell me is this sully mood of yours going away anytime soon or are you planning on mopping about the ungetable girl for the rest of your life?" 

"Blow me" 

He smirked "I'll take that as a no. Look as your friend I'm telling you if you value that god awful reputation of yours just forget about Kathryn." 

Sebastian took a gulp of the bourbon Blaine had placed in front of him. "You think that little bitch actually has the power to hurt me?" 

"I think the incident in the caff proved that" 

"She's just trying to bait me so I'll chase after her" 

Blaine nodded "probably so what are you going to do about it?" 

Glancing across the room Sebastian noticed Jane one of Kathryn groupies standing on the other side of the room with a martini in her hand. When he spotted her she smiled and an idea began to form. "I'm going to take the bait" he told his friend with a smirk as he finished off his drink and headed for Jane. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" 

Sebastian brushed Blaine's warning aside and walked up to Jane. He knew by the reputation that the girl wasn't exactly a challenge but he had a feeling she could be useful. Plus she was the only friend of Kathryn's he had yet to fuck. "Well if it's possible you're looking as bored as I feel." 

"You've been to one of Blaine's parties you've been to them all" she told him with a smirk 

"I might have a way to relieve your boredom." 

"Oh?" 

Sebastian placed a hand on her hip and leaned in and whispered "care to escort me upstairs?" 

Jane finished off her martini in one gulp before turning to him "lead the way." 

****** 

"Well it's good to see for once Miranda didn't exaggerate" Jane sighed as she pulled the white sheet up her naked body. 

Sitting up in the bed beside her Sebastian asked "which one is she, the blond?" 

She grinned "no the redhead."  


"Oh yeah" he said only slightly recalling her "I think she cried after she came." 

Jane snickered "if figures. So I guess you have now screwed all of Kathryn's friends." 

Taking a drag from his cigarette he muttered "is that what I'm doing? I haven't been keeping count." 

"Right" she turned on her side "we are all a poor substitute for the real thing though I imagine." 

Sebastian glared down at her "Jane can you just spit out what you're trying to get at?" 

"You want Kathryn" when she was met with only an eye roll she continued on "you want her and you're just using us hoping to get some insight into her. Am I wrong?" 

"Jane I would be flabbergasted if you had any insight into anything outside of a shopping mall" he replied nastily. 

"Fine" she replied sitting up in a huff "I'll just go back to the party." 

Sebastian sighed annoyed he had to play along with her childish games just to get a most likely useless tidbit of information. He grabbed her arm before she got out of the bed "wait I'm sorry. Is there something you would like to share?" 

A smile grazed her lips "well I know a few things you might find interesting." 

"Such as?" 

"She screws around behind Chandlers back" 

"Oh that's mind blowing" he remarked sarcastically "anything else?" 

Jane nodded "she's at the party...without Chandler." 

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up "Kathryn's here?" 

"Yes the last time I saw her she was talking up one of Blaine's college friends." 

Getting out of bed suddenly Sebastian wondered if she was still around. As he got dressed Jane watched him "leaving so soon?" 

"Thanks for the info and the fuck" he called out as he headed for the door. 

"It's not going to happen" she said in a sing song voice. 

Stopping suddenly at the door Sebastian turned around "what?" 

"You and Kathryn, it will never happen" 

He wanted to say something nasty back to her but for some reason his mind went blank. Stepping out of the room Sebastian wondered what he was doing. Usually he enjoyed a challenge but Kathryn might be too much even for him. Maybe it would be best to just take Blaine's advice and avoid her at all costs. 

  
Sebastian was seriously considering the idea when the sound of familiar giggling interrupted his thoughts. Glancing down the hall he saw Kathryn coming up the stairs wrapped around some guy who Sebastian didn't recognize. They were both laughing and too busy with each other to notice anyone else. Before he could approach them the couple disappeared into one of the rooms. 

After contemplating for about two seconds weather to go after her or not Sebastian walked up to the bedroom door. He tried to open the door but found it locked. He leaned his head against the hard wood and set out a frustrated sigh. Finally he started to turn away when he noticed that there was a smaller door next to it. 

Charging over he opened it and found it was the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. Sitting on the sink was Marci Walker who was wrapped around some guy most defiantly not her boyfriend. It seemed to be a running theme of the party. 

"Hey" the guy slurred. 

"Get the fuck out" Sebastian ordered "unless you want me to tell the whole school what I just walked in on." 

The guy seemed hardly fazed by the threat but Marci quickly jumped off the sink and made her way out of the room without a word with the guy following quickly behind. Once alone Sebastian approached the connecting door and leaned his ear against it. There was some definite moans coming from the other side. Impatient to find out more Sebastian slowly turned the handle and opened the door enough so he could get a view. 

Luckily for him the bed was facing away from the door so he couldn't be seen. However Sebastian had a feeling that even if he was standing in front of Kathryn they wouldn't notice him. Sitting on the edge of the bed the couple was making out and clawing at one another. While the guy who Sebastian still didn't recognize pawed at her breasts Kathryn had her hand down his pants and was jerking him off. The scene was interesting but hardly anything shocking. 

Things started to get interesting when Kathryn climbed off his lap and pushed him onto his back. With a sexy grin she slipped on her dress to reveal a barely there black lace slip that went down just below her panty line. Sebastian was anticipating her taking off the slip but she didn't and instead pulled down her black panties and tossed it at the guy. He smiled appreciably as he growled "take it off baby." 

"No" she told him as she straddled him and grabbed the back of his head to pull him into a fierce kiss. Watching Kathryn work this guy over like he was her personal sex toy was making Sebastian more than a little aroused. When she yanked down his pants and bent down to lick his dick he thought he might come right then. 

However she was full of surprises and didn't give her partner a full blow job. Reaching over towards the headboard she grabbed a scarf that was wrapped around it and smiled "I want to play a game." 

The guy smiled as he squeezed her breast "hey whatever turns you on." 

"That's a good boy Ken" she told him and she pushed him back down. "Now place your hands over your head...yeah like that." Ken did as instructed as she tied the scarf around his wrists and then expertly tied him to the headboard. "Can you move?" 

He wiggled "not really." 

"Good that's the idea" she smirked as she leaned over and grabbed her purse. She dug around inside and pulled out a vile of something. Sebastian wasn't sure what it was at first until it dawned on him. Cocaine. He grinned, well maybe this wasn't such a waste of time after all. Watching as Kathryn poured out a little onto her hand he wondered why Blaine had never told him about this before. Judging by the way she snorted it she was hardly a first time user. 

Ken seemed slightly apprehensive as he watched her do this. She eyed him "do you mind?" 

"No go ahead" 

"I think I will" she told him as she tossed her head back and laughed. Kathryn straddled him once again only this time she impaled herself quickly down onto his erection. Ken groaned as she began to pounce on him and rub her breasts. "This is nice" she sighed "but I think we need something more." 

"Well untie me and I'll help you out" 

"Got a better idea" grabbing her coke she poured some onto her hand and offered it to Ken. "Try some" she ordered thrusting it at him. 

Ken moved his head "no thanks I'm not into that shit." 

"Well I am now quit being such a pussy and try it." 

"No way" 

She rolled her eyes obviously getting pissed "don't you want to feel good?" 

"I'll feel great if you untie me and let me fuck you properly" 

"Fine" she sighed. Thinking he won Ken smiled however Kathryn wasn't giving up anytime soon. Instead she slammed her hand against his mouth and thrust the coke under his nose. Ken started to try to throw her off of him and complain but his hands were tied tightly and his screams were muffled. Soon with no other source of oxygen he was forced to breath in the drug. At this Kathryn smiled and told him condescendingly "there that wasn't so hard. Trust me you'll thank me later." 

Watching this play out Sebastian was both equal parts repulsed and aroused. Kathryn was even more twisted than he could have imagined and yet he found her strangely fascinating. She was far from just another Upper East side debutante after all. 

After Ken had taken in everything from her hand Kathryn pulled her other hand away from his mouth. "You fucking crazy bitch!" He hollered as he gasped for air "you're going to pay for that!" 

"Shut up" she ordered him as she began to ride him once again. Ken however was more intent on getting free and the stimulant seemed to make him even more agitated. Watching him struggle underneath her Kathryn laughed "what are you doing?" 

"I've had enough of this shit!" He yanked his hands once, twice and the third time proved to me the charm. The scarf ripped in half and he pulled himself free. Immediately he grabbed at Kathryn who's eyes went wide in panic, and threw her onto her back. "Now we're going to play my game!" 

"Get off of me!" Kathryn screamed as she tried to wiggled out from his grasp. 

"Shut up" Ken growled at her as he smacked her hard across the face. "You're going to pay for that little stunt!" 

This sudden change in events made Sebastian realize he should probably do something. Kathryn was mostly likely getting what she deserved but he still didn't want to see her hurt. Ken smacked her again as he pinned her wrists down and began to thrust into her hard. "You like that bitch, huh?" 

"Stop!" She screamed still trying to get away "you're hurting me get off!" 

It was then Sebastian decided to take action and he ran into the room and grabbed Ken by the neck. As he pinned him against the wall he was glad the guy was not much bigger than him. "Pull up your pants and get the fuck out" he ordered him in a menacing tone. 

"Who the fuck are you? Do you know what she did-" 

"I don't care" Sebastian said grabbing him and roughly pushing him out the door. "Get gone, this never happened." Before Ken could protest Sebastian slammed the door in his face and locked it. 

Ken banged on the door and cursed a few time but Sebastian ignored him and turned back to Kathryn who was sitting on the bed with a dazed expression on her face. She had pulled her slip down and was sitting on the edge of the bed shaking. "Are you all right?" 

Kathryn looked up at him for the first time and nodded "yeah I'm...what are you doing here Sebastian?" 

"I was taking a piss when I caught part of the show" he lied easily. Shaking his head he told her "I've seen some kinky shit before but that was certainly...interesting." 

She brushed her dark hair off her face "I'm sure you think I deserved that. You're probably not wrong." 

Seeing Kathryn look almost vulnerable made him soften towards her. Taking a seat beside her Sebastian replied "well forcing the coke up his nose was a bit much." Picking up the empty vile he muttered "you're an interesting girl Kathryn." 

"You have no idea" she told him. "It's funny Valmont I never thought of you as the heroic type." 

"I'm not" 

Slowly Kathryn leaned over and slid a hand around the his neck. Moving closer she told him "that's good." Her mouth dangled right near his tempting him until she pulled him into a kiss. Sebastian was surprised to say the least but he wasn't about to object. His head was spinning from everything that had happened in the past ten minutes but she tasted unbelievably good to him and there was no way he would pull away from her. 

It was as her tongue slid into his mouth and the kiss became more aggressive that something suddenly occurred to him and he pulled away. Looking into her face he realized that he had been duped. Kathryn wasn't shaken or sorry for what she'd done. In fact judging by the seductive glint in her eye she had most likely gotten off by it. It was then Sebastian realized how truly complex and fucked up she was. "Unbelievable" he muttered before grabbing her and pulling her back in for a kiss. 

As there tongues fought Kathryn climbed into his lap and wrapped both arms around his neck. Sebastian slid his hands up her body clothed only in a thin slip. He massaged her breasts through the material and slid his hands down her waist. As he did this Kathryn undid his pants and thrust a hand inside. She broke away from his mouth and her eyes remained locked on his as she pumped his dick in hard, fast strokes. 

Sebastian jaw tightened as he tried not to groan but her ministrations were making it nearly impossible. Just as he was on the verge of orgasm Kathryn leaned in and kissed him hard then bit his lip. A second later Sebastian came clutching her body to him. His come made a mess in his pants but at the moment he didn't really care. "Jesus" he muttered breathing hard. 

Kathryn smiled in response and she leaned in to give him one last kiss then pulled away. She took her hand out of his pants and it was splotted with him cum. Watching him intently she licked it clean and then got to her feet. Grabbing her dress she headed to the door and without looking back said "thanks for the rescue." 

Sebastian watched dumbfounded as she left the room. "Anytime" he muttered trying to figure out what just happened. 

****** 

With a triumphant cat like grin Kathryn closed the door behind her. She didn't bother to put her dress back on as she headed down the hall to the bedrooms. She was feeling a giddy insane high that might have been from the cocaine she took but most likely it was from Sebastian. The look on his face as he realized his heroic efforts were all for naught was priceless! 

Stopping in front of the last door in the hallway she didn't bother to knock before going in. Like she expected Jane was in there lying in the bed in her underwear, smoking a joint and watching infomercials. She looked up when Kathryn arrived "how did it go?" 

"Just as I planned" she told her. "He took the bait and now he has a pant load of cum to show for it." 

"Poor baby" Jane mocked sarcastically. "I don't understand why you went through all this trouble. Having me fuck him, setting up that guy Ken what was the point?" 

"Because idiot" Kathryn explained tracing her finger over her collarbone "a guy like Sebastian can be dangerous if he's not properly put in his place." 

Jane grinned "and did you accomplish that?" 

"Lets just say I have Sebastian right where I want him" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	3. Forming An Alliance

Let the Games Begin 

Summary: Kathryn turns to an unlikely person for help with her latest crisis. 

Chapter 3: Forming An Alliance 

"Ohh yes...that's a good girl...just like that" Sebastian groaned while petting Judy's soft blond curls. 

Her bright blue eyes looked up at him but all she could manage was a muffled "mmmm" seeing as her mouth was busy sucking him off. Judy shifted her knees trying to get more comfortable as she was kneeling on the hard tile of the girls bathroom. It was cold and the only covering she had was her white stockings but she put the discomfort aside and concentrated on her task of getting Sebastian off. 

Looking down at the pretty sophomore working diligently between his legs Sebastian could muster very little sympathy. For starters there was the fact that all he had to do to get her there was whisper a few French sayings to her in contemporary lit and complement her new sweater. As soon as the bell rang she was all over him and willing to go anyplace to fool around private or not. This coupled with the fact that she could barely suck his dick a quarter of the way down her throat made Sebastian feel anything but sympathetic towards anything Judy was feeling at the moment. 

As she continued to bob her head while sucking him shaft like a lollipop Sebastian tried to push it further down her throat to no avail. Normally at this point he would start complaining and instructing her on how to do it right but if he did this the young girl might start to get pissy and leave. Thus giving Sebastian no choice but to go back to Mrs. Steels algebra II class, a thing more torturous not to mention tedious than a shitty blow job. So instead Sebastian leaned back on the porcelain toilet and offered Judy a condescending "that's nice...ohh that feels good." 

Judy just giggled in response which managed only to annoy him further. Sebastian hated when they giggled. As he began tugging on Judy's hair he tried to remember if she had a boyfriend or not. It might be amusing to fill him in on his girlfriends indiscretions later on. 

Just as Sebastian was on the brink of what felt like a possible orgasm the stall door flew open and Kathryn stood on the other side with an amused smile "well this is interesting." 

Immediately Judy pulled his now throbbing member out of her mouth and turned around to face Kathryn red faced "umm...hi Kathryn. We were just...um..." 

"In the middle of something" Sebastian finished as he eyed Kathryn. 

"Not anymore" she told him with a smirk. Glancing down at Judy she said "Mr. Collins is looking for you Judy but if you're busy I could just go get him for you." 

"No!" She replied quickly as she got to her feet and fixed her tartan skirt. "That's ok I'll go talk to him. Sebastian will you call me later?" 

The eagerness in her voice made Sebastian's stomach turn but wanting to be rid of her he said "yeah sure." Once she trotted out his fake smile fell "how the fuck did you know we were in here?" 

Crossing her arms Kathryn explained "you two weren't very discreet when you pulled her in here." 

He studied her a moment "was Collins really looking for her?" 

"What do you think?" 

"I think since you interrupted us so rudely it would only be polite to get on your knees and finish what she started." 

Kathryn looked down at his erect dick and licked her lips. "Mmm...I don't think so" she purred before closing the stall door on him. 

"Fucking bitch" he called out as he got up and tucked himself back into his pants. Sebastian knew Kathryn would probably blow off his request, no pun intended, but it annoyed him to no end that she had to be such a tease. Everything with her seemed to be about showing him that she was better, smarter and more powerful than him. 

Kathryn only laughed at his complaint while studying her reflection in the mirror. "Oh come on Valmont, Judy Bennett? She's a sophomore for christ sakes. What is she fifteen?" 

Coming up behind her he asked "what are you jealous?" 

She laughed shortly "please, it's just I'm disappointed in you." Running a hand down her neck to her chest she told him seductively "I thought you liked a challenge?" 

"Hmm, I do but a guy has to get his rocks off somehow while he's waiting for the bigger prize." Sebastian stepped up behind Kathryn and placed his hand on her left breast and was met with no immediate objections. "Besides Kathryn you can't fault the poor girl. Not everyone has you considerable...talents" he told her squeezing her tit for emphasis. 

For her part Kathryn remained passive choosing instead to ignore his overtures. "That's true however I thought you had better taste than inexperienced sophomores." 

"Oh you really want to compare sex partners baby? Who was that poor loser I found you with last weekend?" 

Her eyes went wide feigning innocence "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." 

"Yeah right, then I guess that wasn't your hand jerking me off on Saturday?" 

Kathryn grinned "no that must have been Jane." 

Sebastian took a seat on the sink in front of her "no that was earlier in the evening. Aren't you worried in the slightest that I'll use what I know against you?" 

"Do I seem worried?" 

"No but maybe you should be. Drugs, kinky sex, cheating on you beloved boyfriend, it's all just the tip of the iceberg on what I have on you. Just imagine all the things I could make you do in return for me keeping my silence." 

"Oh" Kathryn asked completely calm as her steely eyes stared into his blue ones "like what?" 

Sebastian gave her a tap on the ass "I can think of a few thousand or more things." 

She whispered in his ear "and how many of those would include me on all fours?" . 

"Only a hundred or so" 

Kathryn snickered "it will never happen?" 

He raised an eyebrow dramatically "oh you don't think I have the balls to blackmail you?" 

"Well I think you're most definitely stupid enough to try, but come on Sebastian who in there right mind would ever take your word against mine?" 

Sebastian smiled undaunted "yes that golden girl reputation of yours gives you power but it's also your weakness." 

"How so?" 

"Kathryn everyone loves you but deep down they all despise you as well. No one really likes someone who has everything going for them and there's nothing people like more than seeing a person with everything loose it all" he explained. "Now we both know I have the means and the know how to make that happen if I wanted, the question is will I do it?" 

Kathryn tensed up slightly but tried to remain confident. "I won't fuck you just to shut you up." 

He grinned completely self assured "of course you would. However it's not going to be an issue seeing as I have no intentions of blackmailing you...not at this time anyway." 

She relaxed for a moment but eyed him cautiously "why not?" 

"Oh Kathryn don't worry I still have every intentions of screwing you senseless but when that fateful day comes I don't want you in my bed because of force. In fact I won't be satisfied until you're begging for my dick inside you." 

"Yeah that will happen" she laughed as she turned away from him and headed to the door. 

Sebastian grabbed her and pulled her back "were we through?" 

Kathryn pulled away from him "for now we are and a word of advice Valmont, never try to start something that I don't initiate first." 

"Oh and if I do?" 

She leaned up and brought her mouth an inch from his "I guarantee you won't like what happens" Kathryn leaned in and kissed his lips briefly before pulling away with a mischievous grin "see you later." 

As he watched her leave Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he said to himself "not if I see you first." 

****** 

"Welcome home mother" Kathryn greeted Tiffani Merteuil as she entered their spacious dinning room. 

With her usual composed expression that portrayed little emotion she nodded "thank you Kathryn. I'm surprised to see you made it to dinner what with you being so busy you couldn't greet me at the airport." 

Giving her mother a pleasant smile while poking her fork into the back of her hand she replied "sorry mother I tried to make it but I got held up at a student council meeting and after all you always say school should take priority." 

Actually that was a lie. There was no meeting but Kathryn would rather swallow glass than spend time with her insufferable mother. Honestly the women was a god damn nightmare, who luckily had been out of the country with friends for the past month. The time seemed to fly by for Kathryn who enjoyed not having Tiffani looking over her shoulder at any and every opportunity. But sadly all good things must come to an end. 

Nodding Tiffani told her stiffly "I suppose but next time call me ahead of time so I can have Maude or one of the girls meet me." 

For the life of her Kathryn couldn't understand why it was so damn important to have someone meet her at the airport like she was some kind of fucking celebrity. Still she didn't complain and only remarked "of course mother." 

"So how was every thing when I was away? I take it school is going smoothly" 

She nodded "yes I was nominated for homecoming queen again." 

"That's nice" Tiffani said coldly. Brightening for a second she asked "how's Chandler doing?" 

Kathryn looked up from her salad wondering why she was so interested. "He's fine." 

"Good he's such a nice boy and the Chandler's are just the type of family you should be marrying into." 

At the word married Kathryn stiffened and became nauseous. She pushed her food away "mother I'm still in high school. I'm not marrying anyone." 

"Well of course not now dear but eventually you'll have to and Chandler is exactly the type of man you should set your sights on. So many of the boys today have their minds buried in the gutter. All they do is throw away their parents hard earned money on drugs and god knows what else. Oh did I tell you about what happened to Stephanie Richard's daughter Annablle?" 

Kathryn shook her head no as she tried to drone out her mothers voice. While pretending to seem interested in her latest piece of gossip she let her mind wander to her plans for the night. She decided she would call up Chandler and have him come over and fuck her. 

As she was contemplating what lingerie to wear her train of thought was derailed when her mother mentioned a familiar name. "That Valmont boy, ever since he's arrived he's done nothing but cause trouble. Poor Annabelle will never be able to show her face in proper society again after he circulated those pictures of her and that...that..." 

"That?" 

"That goat!" At the very idea of pristine Annabelle Richard's molesting a farm animal Kathryn burst out laughing. Tiffani glared at me "you think that's funny?" 

Holding her cloth napkin to her mouth she tried to muffle her giggles "no, no mother I don't. Umm how exactly did he-" 

"Don't ask. Good lord that boy is a disgrace. I would try to get him expelled from Manchester if his father wasn't donating so much money to the new library." Eyeing her daughter wearily she asked "you haven't gotten...involved with him at all?" 

Immediately Kathryn flashed back to the previous weekend and remembered their kiss and the hand job she gave him. Looking her mother square in the eyes she said "mother of course not. I would never go near Sebastian Valmont." 

"Good, I'm glad to hear. The last thing I need is you messing around with that deviant." 

Oh is that the last thing you need mother, Kathryn thought snidely. However she just nodded "of course mother I'll avoid Sebastian and all farm animals." 

Shooting her daughter a sharp look Tiffani rose up from the table to leave. "You wouldn't be so amused if it was you posted on those flyers. Now if you'll excuse me I have some phone calls to make." 

When her mother left Kathryn shook her head and smiled as she imagined what exactly those flyers showed. "You are one twisted fuck Valmont" she muttered as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Chandlers number. 

He picked up on the third ring "hello?" 

"Hey honey it's me what are you up to?" She inquired in her sweetest voice. 

"Oh not much just a little studying. What's up?" 

"Well my mother just got back into town so I'm in need of a little stress relief. Care to come over and help me out?" 

Kathryn waited knowing he would happily comply. She was shocked when instead his hesitant voice replied "umm tonight?" 

"Yeah" 

"Oh I'm sorry Kathryn I don't think I can make it." 

"Excuse me? What else do you have to do?" 

"Well...um...I have a lot of studying for bio to do. It's really important Kathryn you understand right?" 

Just from the tone of his voice she knew he was lying to her. Still she didn't push and said "ok sure, I guess another night then." 

"Great I'll call you later ok?" 

"Fine" she answered flatly before hanging up. 

So Chandler rather study than fuck her? Yeah right he was definitely hiding something and Kathryn had a pretty good idea what that something was. The son of a bitch was cheating on her! 

****** 

"Melanie Parker? The mousy little nerd, are you out of your fucking minds?" 

Kathryn's circle of friends looked up at her nervously nobody wanting to say anything more to piss her off. Finally Jane spoke up "look Kathryn she's Chandlers lab partner and according to Mike they've been spending a LOT of time together lately. He even walked in on them one time and said they looked real close." 

"Mike's an idiot" Kathryn scoffed "but it would explain why Chandlers been so busy lately. Jesus I can't believe he would cheat on me with that!" 

As Kathryn began to pace the girls locker room images of her boyfriend fucking that born again Christian clouded her mind. God it was beyond disgusting that he would turn to someone as low on the social ladder as that loser. "Well" chimed in Erica "he's obviously slumming if he's seeing her." 

She stopped pacing momentarily to glare at the nit wit "you think?" 

"Calm down Kathryn" Jane told her "we'll get that little bitch back." 

"We'll crucify her!" A few girls volunteered. 

"No" Kathryn said silencing them "we can't do anything to her without it being traced back to me. We're going to have to get someone else to do the dirty work." 

"Like who?" 

As Kathryn searched her brain for a name she suddenly recalled the story her mother told her the previous night about poor Annabelle. Slowly a smile formed on her lips as she announced "I know just the man for the job." 

****** 

"Relax Sebastian you only have another hour to go" Mr. Collins told him with a malevolent grin. 

Sebastian shot him a dirty look as he slumped back in his desk chair. School had officially ended an hour ago but he was forced to stay after in detention with the disciplinary advisor Mr. Collins. He was the only student in the small stuffy room and was bored out of his mind. Usually Ms. Merryweather presides over detention and he could usually charm her into letting him leave but he was having no such luck with Collins. 

Sebastian was considering indulging in an afternoon nap when the door to the detention room opened and Kathryn came prancing in. Sitting up in his chair suddenly he watched as she leaned over Mr. Collins and whispered something to him all the while wearing a sexy little grin. Whatever he said worked because a minute later he got up and left leaving them alone. 

Wearing her typical cool expression she approached him confidently and to Sebastians utter surprise she took a seat on his lap. "We need to talk." 

"Oh? It must be important if you went through all the trouble to get us alone." 

Kathryn grinned "it is. I have a proposition for you Valmont." 

He slid a hand around her back "coming from you I'm almost afraid to ask." 

Avoiding his glib response she continued on using a slightly seductive tone "Sebastian I think you and I could make a good team." 

"Do you?" 

"I propose you and I put aside any differences we might have had in the past and form an alliance. It doesn't make any sense to battle against each other when we can combine our talents for something much more productive." 

Sebastian began to caress her thigh intrigued where she was going with all of this. "Oh like what?" 

She leaned in closer and hissed "revenge." 

He knew the minute Kathryn came strutting in here that she was after something so he wasn't at all surprised by this. She probably figured he would jump at the chance to align himself with her well she was in for a rude awakening. "Hmm, I think I'll pass." 

She scowled "why?" 

"Well in case you've forgotten you're the reason I'm in here to begin with." 

"Actually you're here because you can't keep your hands to yourself. Anyway I'm sorry about that ok?" 

Sebastian regarded her with surprise "was that an apology? Jesus you must be desperate, what's going on?" 

Kathryn sighed as she leaned back against the desk "you know Melanie Parker?" 

"No" 

She rolled her eyes "yes you do she's in your western civ class. Brown hair, quiet-" 

"Oh the one with the big tits" he nodded in acknowledgment. 

Kathryn turned her nose up "yeah her. Anyway she's Chandlers lab partner and it's recently come to my attention that my boyfriend has been less than faithful as of late." At this news Sebastian began to burst out laughing causing Kathryn to glare at him angrily "this isn't funny!" 

Through his laughter he managed to get out "miss high and mighty is getting passed over for the school dork that's fucking hysterical! How pathetic Kathryn" 

"Shut up! God I knew I never should have come to you for help." 

Eventually he stopped laughing and asked "why are you here?" 

"Because I need you to help me ruin her and-" 

"And if I do it, it can't be traced back to you I get it but I'm still not going to do it." 

"Damnit Sebastian why not?" 

He shrugged "why would I?" 

The scowl on her face slowly turned to a smile as she took his hand that was resting on her thigh and led it under her skirt. She pressed his hand firmly against her panty covered crotch and told him "because I would be very grateful." 

Touching Kathryn in this way was more than a little arousing but he still wasn't about to give into her yet. Sliding his fingers past her underwear he began to tickle her warm pussy causing her to moan slightly. "Hmm...how grateful exactly?" 

Her breath quickened "very." 

"Well it's an intriguing offer but" he let the sentence dangle for a minute as his fingers began to probe her further and he finally pushed one followed by a second inside of her. "I'm not entirely sure I trust you." 

Kathryn was now gripping his arm as Sebastian started pumping his fingers inside of her "we don't have to trust each other." 

"You have a point." He smirked in satisfaction as he watched her bite her lip and push herself down on his fingers. Pulling her closer to him Sebastian whispered in her ear "you're so incredibly wet." 

"Well this feels so incredibly good" she breathed against his ear. 

"It's about to feel better" Sebastian told her right before he let his thumb press into her clit. 

"Ahh" she groaned as her hips started rotating harder. 

It occurred to Sebastian as much as this whole incident was turning him on, Kathryn was mostly getting the most out of it. He might give into her but he wasn't about to give her everything she wanted. "Are you close?" 

"Yesss" she purred. 

"Good" he said as he used his free hand to grip her leg and toss her off of him. 

As Sebastian stood up Kathryn tumbled to the hard ground below and cursed "fuck!" Whipping her head around her seductive smile was gone as she snarled "you prick! What the hell do you think you're-" 

"I'll do it" he told her. 

Kathryn blinked in surprise "what?" 

Fixing his tie Sebastian said "I'll help you ruin the bitch." 

"You will? Good" she grinned still sitting on the hard floor "I had a feeling you'd come around." 

"Yes well I will expect to be compensated for my efforts." 

"Of course" she sighed. "So we have a deal?" 

He nodded "something tells me I'm going to regret this but yes we have a deal. I'll go take care of the Melanie problem this afternoon and get back to you tonight." 

"Perfect" 

Kathryn then raised her hand expecting Sebastian to help her to feet however he just gave her a smug smile as he walked past her and headed out the door "I'll talk to you later Kathryn." 

"You're an asshole!" She called out after him. 

Sticking his head back inside he reminded her "I'm also your new best friend." Sebastian then blew her a kiss and left her to get back up all by herself. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	4. Backstabbers

Let the Games Begin 

Summary: Kathryn takes down an enemy but is in for a surprise or two of her own. 

Chapter 4: Backstabbers 

"I-I'm not so sure about this Sebastian" a hesitant Melanie stuttered "this feels a little weird." 

Running a hand down her bare stomach he gave her his most seductive smile and told her "you shouldn't feel uncomfortable Mel. You look amazing." 

For once Sebastian wasn't full of shit. Spread out across her four poster bed completely nude, with her wrists handcuffed to her headboard she was a vision. Albeit an incredibly slutty vision but she looked spectacular none the less. 

As his eyes took in the sight before him Sebastian marveled at how easy it was to get her into such a position. When he agreed to help Kathryn take down her supposed rival he thought it would be a challenge given Melanies reputation. Supposedly she was as good and as clean as could be. Only one ex boyfriend that he knew of and most of her time seemed to be spent in the library. She was bookish, quiet and shy so he thought it might be a little harder to convince her to go out with him but it was surprisingly simple. All Sebastian did was show up at some committee meeting she was attending and strike up a conversation with her about her favorite author Virginia Wolf. Afterwards he had casually suggested getting coffee and she agreed. 

Getting her into bed had been a little trickier. His first attempt really didn't go anywhere so he invited her to a romantic dinner followed by the symphony. Afterwards that she invited him inside for a night cap and Sebastian asked for a tour of the house. Once in her room they started making out but she stopped him from going any further. Still Sebastian wasn't one to give up so he persuaded her to let him finger her. After she got a taste of sex it seemed to wet her appetite for more and she soon was on her back begging for it just like all the rest. 

When they arrived at her house Sebastian hadn't been sure exactly how he was going to go about exploiting poor Melanie. He was basically just winging it as he went along. Then on there tour he noticed a pair of handcuffs in her parents room and decided he would put them to use along with the camera he had brought from home. 

Shifting slightly under the cuffs she smiled shyly at his compliment "thank you but I still don't understand what we're doing." 

"Playing a game" he explained patiently. Leaning down he kissed her neck while whispering "trust me you'll love it. Now do you have a scarf?" 

"Umm, yeah over there" she gestured to a blue scarf resting on the chair behind them. "What's it for?" 

Sebastian said nothing only smiled as he took the scarf and placed it over her eyes. "Sebastian" she giggled "come on, take it off." 

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked in a hurt voice all the while trying to surpress the smile on his lips. 

"Y-yes but-" 

He silenced her with his finger "just trust me. Now I'll be right back." 

Ignoring her protests Sebastian quietly slipped his pants back on and went out to the kitchen. After searching the fridge for a moment he decided on a fat carrot and a cucumber before heading back to the bedroom. Turning the flash off his camera Sebastian began snapping a few photos of the unsuspecting Melanie before alerting her to his presence. "Ok so I'm going to undue one of your hands." 

"Why?" 

Sebastian released her right hand rolling his eyes at her constant questions. "Because I want you to take this" he told her putting the carrot in her hands "and I want you to suck on it." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yes, come on it will be hot" he cooed seductively to her. 

With a sigh Melanie did as instructed and began performing fellatio on the carrot. Smiling in satisfaction Sebastian snapped a few more pictures then instructed her "ok now take it out of your mouth and slid it into your pussy." 

"Sebastian!" She exclaimed with a nervous laugh "I can't do that. It's disgusting!" 

"Melanie" he sighed growing ever impatient. "I thought you trusted me." 

"I do" 

"I thought you liked me" he took the carrot from her free hand. 

"I do like you Sebastian" she responded eagerly. 

"Good because I like you too and I really, really want to see you do this." Taking the carrot he ran it over her moist cunt "I promise I'll never tell anyone. It will just be out little secret." 

Sebastian slid it inside of her and was now slowly pumping it in and out of her. Melanie sighed in contentment and after a few moments of this he whispered "ok now you do it." 

She took the vegetable in her hand and began working it inside of herself. Standing back from the bed Sebastian grinned down at her in perverse satisfaction as he started to get dressed. He then shot even more photos but stopped when he thought he heard something outside. Discreetly as possible he walked over to the window and saw a gray Mercedes pull up. It was Melanies parents. 

Turning back around Sebastian asked "how does that feel?" 

"Really good" she moaned. 

"Good then tell me" 

Melanie let out a low moan and he ordered her "louder, no one's here but us." As instructed Melanie began to moan and wither on the bed while she fucked herself with the carrot. When she started letting out screams that could rival a porn star Sebastian decided to make a very quiet exit. Sneaking out of the room he left the door open on his way to the servants entrance. He knew Melanie's parents would go to investigate the noise and he rather not be there when the shit came down so to speak. 

Sebastian smiled pleasantly at the doorman on his way out. As he hopped in his car he heard a man scream out "what the hell is going on!" Sebastian's grin only broadened as he took one last look up at Melanies open window before driving home. On the way he thought about calling Kathryn when he got there so he could figure out what his reward would be for all his hard work. 

When he arrived the butler told him his father was out for the evening which came as no surprise to Sebastian. He headed to his room and as he closed the door behind him his desk chair spun around to reveal Kathryn. Smiling she asked "how was your night?" 

"Successful" he said approaching the desk. "Nice to see you're making yourself at home." 

Kathryn sat up in her chair "do you have my pictures?" Sebastian pulled out the roll of film from his jacket and showed it to her. 

Immediately she went to grab it but he kept it from her reach "wait not so fast. There's the little matter of my reward first." 

She didn't flinch "give me the pictures first" 

"Not till I feel I have been completely compensated for all my hard work" 

Getting up from her seat Kathryn approached him with a coy smile and purred "don't you trust me?" 

Sebastian removed her hands resting on his chest "no." 

As he went and sat down Kathryn sighed "I guess you are smarter than you look." 

"Keep it up and you'll never see those photos" 

"Ok I'll be nice" she told him as she walked over and sat on the desk in front of him causing her short skirt to rise up even further. "Seeing as you don't trust me and I certainly don't trust you I think a compromise is in order." 

"What do you have in mind" 

Keeping her eyes locked intently on his she began to unbutton her jacket to reveal to him her bare breasts. Sebastian tried to play it as aloof as possible by keeping his gaze on Kathryn's eyes rather than her body but once she started to massage herself that became impossible. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair he said "I've seen better." 

Kathryn leaned forward "but have you felt better?" 

"Lets see" he told her before pulling her onto his lap. Sebastian didn't go right for her tits but rather her mouth. Sliding a hand around her neck he pulled her into a long deep kiss. Taking his free hand he brought it to her breast and squeezed the ample mound of soft flesh until she moaned. She was right, they were the best he ever felt. 

As they continued to make out and grope each other Kathryn took the opportunity to try and take the film hidden in his jacket pocket. However just as she had it in her grasp Sebastian grabbed onto her hand. Breaking from the kiss she pulled away and smiled "can't blame a girl for trying." 

"I guess you can't" 

Then to Kathryn surprise he let her hand go and allowed her to take the film out of his pocket. He watched her as she examined it knowing she was probably a little perplexed by this move. It always amazed Sebastian how much pleasure he got from the mind games they played. After a moment of silence he asked "well what do you say?" 

"If this does what I hope I'll give you a reward afterwards" 

"And what would that be?" 

"You'll see" she smiled as she planted a light kiss on his neck. "I promise you won't be disappointed." 

"Good" he told her before pulling her back into a kiss. Sebastian thought be might be able to persuade her into giving him his reward that night but her when her phone rang she pulled away and answer it. 

"Hello? Oh hi Chandler, no I'm not busy." When Sebastian scoffed loudly she kicked him in the leg to shut him up. "Just the stupid maid, what's up? Right now? Umm...yeah I can be there in about twenty minutes. Yes...ok...I'll see you then, bye." Hanging up she looked down at him and shrugged "got to run." 

"He beckons and you come running" Sebastian sneered. 

Kathryn wiped her lipstick from his mouth "don't turn into a jealous boyfriend on me Sebastian." 

"Please" he scoffed pulling away from her. He watched as Kathryn started buttoning up her jacket and a thought began to nag at him. He hesitated asking her something but he was afraid it would give her too much power and he couldn't allow that to happen. Still Sebastian went against his better judgment and asked "ok I have to know, why would you try to hold on to a guy who would cheat on you with someone like Melanie?" 

"You really want to know?" 

He nodded "yes." 

Looking down at the ground she muttered softly "I love him." 

Sebastian eyebrows shot up in surprise "really?" 

Kathryn looked up at him and grinned "no not really. The only reason I stay with Chandler is because of his status and if I did dispose of him I would never hear the end of it from my idiot mother." She studied him for a moment "you look relieved." 

"Well if you really were in love with the asshole I think I would lose all respect for you Kathryn." At that she smiled and he got up and walked to his balcony calling out behind him "have a nice night and give Chandler my best."  


****** 

"Well you've outdone yourself Kathryn" Jane admitted admiringly. 

Staring down at the neon flyer in her hand Kathryn grinned "yes well I had a little help." 

"From who?" The ever clueless Amy and Hillary asked. 

Jane looked up at her with an amused grin. It was fairly obvious who could help Kathryn pull off such a scheme. After all the list of people who could get the pristine Melanie Parker naked, handcuffed, and fucking a vegetable was very limited. In fact if they really thought about it only one guy could do such a thing and as if on cue Sebastian breezed past the girls gathered in the hall. "Ladies" he smiled to them but his eyes were on Kathryn as he past. 

It seemed to dawn on the rest of the girls and they smiled. "Wow Kathryn how did you convince him to do it?" 

"Yeah Kathryn what did he make you do?" Jane inquired. 

"Nothing" she told them with a sly grin while in her head she thought, _nothing yet_ _anyway_. 

Just then the bell rang and Kathryn left her friends to go to the bathroom. It appeared empty when she arrived so she pulled out the joint she had hidden and was preparing to light up when a loud sniffle startled her. Quickly discarding the bud she looked under the row of stalls and found she wasn't alone. Rolling her eyes Kathryn put on her best fake sincere voice and asked "is everything all right?" 

A loud sob followed a weak "no not really." 

Taking the initiative Kathryn opened the door and found Melanie sitting on the toilet crying. She nearly laughed out loud at her luck. When the flyers depicting Melanie's supreme sluttyness were passed around Kathryn hadn't been present when the loser found out about them. Although she heard from her various friends that she was completely humiliated Kathryn had wished to see it for herself and as luck would have it looked like she was going to. 

She was very eager to confess her role in Melanie's down fall but decided to hold off for just a moment. Instead she hid her smile and asked "what's wrong Melanie?" 

Looking up at her through tear stained eyes she sobbed "my life is over!" 

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad" Kathryn said kneeling down beside her. "What happened?" 

"This!" She exclaimed thrusting the bright yellow piece of paper at her. 

It was taking all of Kathryn's self control to not smile at her handy work. The flyer, featuring a naked Melanie working her self over with a carrot with the caption 'In need of gang bang! Give me a call at 471-2000!' had come out even better than she hoped. Still she stayed in character for the moment shaking her head sympathetically "that is terrible. How did it happen? I mean do you always pose for those sorts of pictures?" 

"No!" She replied frantically "I would never but he made me..." 

"Who?" 

With absolute venom she hissed "Sebastian Valmont. Every one warned me about him but I wouldn't listen. It's just he seemed like such a nice guy so we went out a few times. Then the other night we um...we..." 

"Fucked" Kathryn said hoping to move the story along. 

Melanie looked slightly taken aback by her language but continued on. "Yeah that and then after wards he said he wanted to play a game and then I don't know. He can just be really convincing...but I had no idea he was taking my picture and then, and then..." 

"Then what?" 

"Then my parents walked in on my like that and they freaked out! Now there sending me to St. Anne's next semester but when they find out about this they'll probably ship me off tonight!" 

As Melanie started sobbing Kathryn rolled her eyes and decided she had it with playing nice with this twit. It was time the gloves came off. "That's terrible Melanie but you know you should have expected something like this to happen." 

She looked up at her confused "what do you mean?" 

"Well when you screw around with someone else's boyfriend consequences are bound to arise." 

"But...Sebastian doesn't have a girlfriend" she said shaking her head. 

"Not Sebastian you half wit" Kathryn snarled as she got to her feet "Chandler Colby, my boyfriend. You know your lab partner you've been fucking for the past month." 

Melanie gapped up at her in shock "I never, we never did anything Kathryn." 

Kathryn gave out a short humorless laugh "oh save it Mel I know all about you two. You know I would have thought you were smart enough not to touch what's mine but apparently I was wrong." 

Melanie stood up and exclaimed through tears "I never did anything with Chandler, he was only my lab partner. Sebastian was the first and only guy I ever slept with!" 

Briefly she wondered if Melanie really thought she was stupid enough to fall for such an insipid lie. Staring at her in utter disgust she said "please you are about as much a virgin as I am and if you were as pure as you claim Sebastian would have told me." 

Wiping her face Melanie asked "why would Sebastian tell you something like that?" 

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Kathryn asked with a cruel smirk. "Oh come on Melanie did you really think Sebastian would ever waste his time on a loser like you if he wasn't being paid to?" 

Melanies hands began to shake and she dropped the flyer to the ground as the realization of what Kathryn was saying started to sink in. "You? You had him do this to me?" 

"Of course and I must say he went above and beyond the call of duty." 

She was so angry she struggled for words "you...you.." 

"Don't strain yourself dear, bitch with suffice just fine." 

"I thought you were...I'm going to tell everyone about this! Everyone thinks you're so sweet but I'm going to tell them the truth then-" 

"Then what?" Kathryn taunted her. "Face it sweetie no one in there right mind would ever take a slut like yours word against mine. You can't touch me and you know it so I think it's in your best interest to just pretend this conversation never took place, don't you agree?" 

Melanie said nothing only stared back at her as a single tear ran down her face. With a smile Kathryn wiped a stand of hair out of the girls face and said "I'm glad we're on the same page. Well I have to get going but you have fun at the convent, ok?" 

Giving her one last smile Kathryn gathered her books and headed out of the bathroom. God that had gone even better than she had hoped! All the crying and sobbing it was so pathetic. Poor little Melanie was now completely ruined and would most likely never recover thanks to her and Sebastians handiwork. Speaking of which it was time to find that boy and give him his reward. 

****** 

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Sebastian demanded as he stepped into the Manchester stables and was greeted by the strong smell of horses. 

"I had riding class and this was the only time I could get away" Kathryn explained as she appeared from around the corner dressed in riding pants, a white dress shirt and knee high boots. "I think there's a little unfinished business between us." 

Sebastian smirked "yes I believe there is but as much as I'm enjoying you're little outfit this isn't my idle location for a quickie baby." 

She said nothing as she sauntered up to him and pressed herself into him. Kathryn leaned in as if she was going to kiss him but instead pushed him back into the loft behind them and closed the heavy wood door. Then before he could get a word out she pulled him into a kiss. Sebastian eagerly returned it while letting his hands glide down her body and grope her ass before picking her up. He practically slammed her against the hard wood wall but she didn't seem to care only laughing in response. 

Their mouths continued to ravage one another before Sebastian attempted to undress her and she pushed his hands away "no." 

Pulling away he asked "what do you mean no?" 

"I'm not fucking you" she said simply. 

"Like hell you aren't" Sebastian snarled as he let her go. "We had a deal-" 

"That I would give you a reward" she purred as her hands started to undue his pants. "And I will." 

He said nothing at first as Kathryn's hand took hold of his rapidly stiffening dick and began to pump him in hard strokes. Sebastian was enjoying it but wanted more. "If you think I'm going to accept a shitty hand job as payment for screwing that loser you're out of your fucking mind." 

"You're right, I suppose you did earn something more." Before he could ask her what she meant by that Kathryn pushed him back against the wall and dropped to her knees. Looking down in awe Sebastian watched as she slid his cock out of his pants and into her scorching hot mouth. Kathryn sucked on him a moment before asking "is that better?" 

"It's getting there" he groaned closing his eyes in concentration. "Don't stop" 

Kathryn smiled up at him once more before getting back to her task. Sliding just the head of his rod into her mouth she sucked and licked it before slowly sliding all of him into the back on her throat. Sebastian's hand came down and lightly caressed her soft hair as her head bobbed up and down giving him the best blow job of his young life. Kathryn sucked him hard and fast while moaning around the shaft stuffed in her mouth. She played with his balls then let her tongue swirl around his engorged head one more time before Sebastian finally came thrusting against her mouth and cursing loudly. Afterwards Kathryn swallowed all his come then cleaned him off before collapsing back in the hay exhausted. 

Sebastian was shaking from his intense orgasm and could barely form a thought let alone any words so he crashed down beside her in the soft hay. "Was that a sufficient enough reward?" 

Zipping his pants up Sebastian shrugged trying his best to appear casual "not bad but when do I get to fuck you?" 

"When I feel you've done something to earn it. I just don't spread my legs for anyone you know." 

He scoffed "that's not the way I here it." 

"Shut up" 

Sebastian laughed "so I take it everything went as planned with Melanie. Her reputation is now officially destroyed." 

"Oh it's better than that" Kathryn said excitedly as she sat up on her elbow and looked down at him. "It seems after Melanies parents walked in on their darling daughter in such a precarious position they decided drastic action was to be called for. The bitch is getting sent off to some catholic school so they can beat all the nasty thoughts out of her." 

"And after I worked so hard to get them there in the first place" Sebastian mused. "How did you find out about all of this?" 

"She told me along with this bullshit lie" 

"What?" 

Kathryn smirked "she told me that before you fucked her she was a virgin. Can you believe she actually thought I would believe that crap?" 

Sebastian couldn't surpress a smile as he said "hmm." 

"What is it?" 

Resting on his elbow he turned to Kathryn and admired her a moment before leaning in and whispering in her ear "Kathryn she _was_ a virgin." 

Her usually calculating green eyes went wide in shock "what?" 

"She was a virgin before I fucked her" Sebastian explained slowly while quietly relishing the look on Kathryn's face. 

"Wait a minute then that means...that means she wasn't the one fucking Chandler." 

He nodded "yeah that's what I figured." 

Kathryn got to her feet quickly as the shocked look began to wear off her face and was replaced with blind fury. "You KNEW she wasn't the one Chandler was screwing around with and you didn't say anything? You son of a bitch!" 

"Well I was going to tell you" 

"When!?" 

Sebastian smiled triumphantly up at her "after I fucked you of course." 

Kathryn eyes flickered with rage as she kicked him hard in the gut and screamed "asshole!" 

He hadn't been expecting the blow so after she hit him Sebastian collapsed onto his back grabbing his stomach. "You bitch" he muttered. 

"You god damn backstabbing traitor" she hissed as she bent down to take a hit at him. 

However this time Sebastian grabbed her fist before it could make contact. "Do it and I swear to god Kathryn I will not hesitate to kick the shit out of you." 

"How dare you double cross me" 

"Double cross you?" He asked surprised "sweetheart I did exactly what you wanted. Only you fingered the wrong girl. Tell me if I went and told you the truth last night would you be offering your services to me today?" When he was met with only her cold stare he smiled "that's what I thought. I didn't double cross you Kathryn, I was just playing the game." Sebastian took his free hand and gently caressed her face "and I always play to win." 

Kathryn pulled away from his grip and got back to her feet. "From here on consider our partnership null and void." 

"Or until you come crawling back to me wanting another favor" he told her. "Don't worry I'll be here waiting but next time I'll be expecting more than a common blow job." 

"Never!" She yelled at him before turning on her heels walking away. 

"I'll see you later Kathryn." When he heard her let out a frustrated cry Sebastian laughed. He had finally done it! After months of putting up with her mind games and bitchy attitude he had finally beaten Kathryn at her own game! Sure he didn't get to sleep with her yet but he knew she would come back to him eventually. For now he would celebrate his victory, which aside from the ache in his side, felt pretty damn good. 

* * * * * * 

Later that night Kathryn was still pulsing with anger as she thought about how Sebastian had screwed her over. She could kill him for thinking he could get one over on her. Nobody fucked with Kathryn Merteuil let alone a shallow loser like Sebastian. If she wasn't so consumed with trying to figure out who Chandler was really seeing behind her back she would be thinking up ways to destroy him. 

Since Melanie wasn't Chandlers slut it was back to the drawing board. Kathryn had planned to put her search to discover the truth on hold for the night since her and Chandler had dinner plans. However two hours before they were to go out he called her and canceled with some bullshit excuse about his mother being sick. She was so furious when she hung up with him she ripped the phone from the wall. 

  
After settling down Kathryn decided she would go out for a little while then 'surprise' him and his other girlfriend who were most likely at his place but her plan hit a snag when she arrived at the Colby residence to find Chandler wasn't there. His younger sister, who answered the door, looked at her weird asking "I thought he went out on a date with you? He was all dressed up and everything." 

Kathryn had promptly left vowing that when she did find the whore he was screwing and would destroy her then she would make Chandler pay as well. She knew her mother would freak when she found out they broke up but there was no way she would let him humiliate her by going behind her back like that. No one made a fool of her. 

After stopping by Jane's and venting about her awful day Kathryn headed home. When one of the maids told her that her mother was home she decided to go see her. Maybe try to break it to her gently that things between Chandler and her weren't working. However when she got to her mothers door she stopped in her tracks when she heard her moaning. Immediately Kathryn turned her nose up in disdain and turned to leave when a familiar male groan stopped her. 

No it couldn't be, her mind screamed. Ever so slowly she turned back around and approached her mothers door. Touching the handle she realized the door was open so against her better judgment she opened it just a crack. A small glimpse was all she needed because it told her everything she needed to know. Her mother was indeed in bed with someone and that person was Chandler. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. Nowhere To Turn

Let the Games Begin 

Summary: Kathryn turns to Sebastian for help after finding out about her mother and Chandler. 

Chapter 5: Nowhere To Turn 

"Ohhh...god yes" Tiffani Merteuil purred as her young lover started to ride her. Throwing back her head in ecstasy she was completely oblivious to the fact that her only daughter was standing right outside the door gawking at them in shock. 

To Kathryn the whole thing was like a train wreck. It was hideous and disturbing but she found herself unable to look away. There in her mothers bed was her supposedly faithful and loving boyfriend. God it was too hideous for words! 

Eventually she backed away from the doorway. Kathryn knew she could barge in there, cause a scene and she knew exactly what would happen if she did. Chandler would apologize profusely then get out of there as fast as he could all the while her mother would give her a triumphant gloating smile. No she wouldn't give the women the satisfaction of interrupting them. Besides she was far too sickened to get a closer look. 

Still Kathryn realized she couldn't stay in the house. Just the idea that the two of them were just down the hall fucking each other silly would drive her insane. She had to get the hell out of there and fast. 

Without even thinking she ran outside only to find it was raining. Still Kathryn ignored the fact that her new Roberto Cavalli dress was getting destroyed and ordered the driver to pull the car around while the doorman struggled to get the umbrella open for her. Once she was safely inside her limo, Adam her driver asked "where to Ms. Merteuil?" 

  
For some reason the question stumped her. Normally she would tell him to take her to Jane's or one of her other useless friends but this time it was different. This was far too humiliating to confess to one of her so called friends. They would only turn around and laugh at her behind her back. The sad fact was that Kathryn really didn't have any true friends. As she struggled to come up with some where to go only one place came to mind and she really didn't want to go to him but what choice did she have. 

Wiping a strand of wet hair from her forehead she told him "81st and Madison." 

****** 

"Ohh Sebastian can we do it again?" Gretchen Hart begged as she straddled his waist. "Only this time I want to be on top." 

Looking at the naked cheerleader sitting on his lap Sebastian tried to muster up some desire to go another round with her but couldn't. With her large breasts and big brown eyes she was more than attractive, she was beautiful yet he didn't want her. Been there, done that. 

He leaned into her as if to kiss her but before his lips made contact Sebastian told her "I need a drink." Then with a careless push he moved her off his lap and got out of the bed. 

Gretchen pouted "what's wrong with you tonight?" 

"Nothing" he sighed pouring himself a shot. 

"I want to play some more" she whined. 

"Why don't you and Emily play" he suggested as he looked over at the younger, blond cheerleader laying at the foot of the bed. 

Smiling Gretchen crawled over to the seemingly bored Emily and began to kiss her. Strangely enough even the sight of two beautiful cheerleaders making out in front of him did nothing to Sebastian's libido. Maybe he was becoming too jaded he mused or maybe it was something else. 

Right away he knew what that something else was, Kathryn Merteuil. He wanted to kick himself for giving a damn about the stupid bitch. She was just another spoiled rich girl, nothing special, nothing he hadn't seen a hundred times before and yet...he still wanted her. Hell he craved her, she was all he thought about and no matter how much he tried to ignore her Sebastian couldn't get her out of his head. 

Today he had finally gotten the upper hand with her and instead of celebrating with the two beautiful vixens in his bed what was he doing? Getting drunk and moping about Kathryn. 

Pulling her mouth away from the blond Gretchen asked "are you going to join us or what?" 

Sebastian scowled as he grabbed the bottle of oil on his desk and tossed it to her. "Rub her down" he instructed. 

Gretchen did as instructed but she still eyed him suspiciously. Finally she inquired "what's with you lately?" 

"None of your business" he growled while taking his camera out and snapping a few shots. "Now move your hand down to her-" 

Before Sebastian could get the instruction out his bedroom door opened and Kathryn came rushing him. She was soaking wet and judging by the look on her face not exactly pleased either. Sebastian and the cheerleaders looked up at her stunned but Kathryn only said "we need to talk." 

"Do we?" Gesturing to the two girls he told her "we're sort of in the middle of something." 

Kathryn glared at the two girls as if seeing them for the first time. "Get out" she ordered in a voice so cooled and filled with malice that both girls quickly scurried to their feet and grabbed their clothes. A half a minute later they were out the door leaving Sebastian and Kathryn all alone. 

Once the door was closed behind them Sebastian watched as she charged up to the desk and poured herself a shot. "Do you have something against me getting laid or do you just enjoy breaking my balls?" 

Downing her drink she shrugged carelessly "both actually." 

Sebastian had enough of this and promptly charged over to her and grabbed the bottle out of her hand. "Ok either tell me why you're here or get the fuck out." 

Kathryn pulled the bottle back and poured another shot "I'm here because..." 

"Yes" 

"I'm here because I had no where else to go" she muttered quietly. 

"Oh I doubt that" Sebastian sighed. "What about Chandler or one of your little groupies?" 

Kathryn purposely avoided his gaze "I can't go to them about this." 

"Why not?" 

"Because" she said turning around suddenly "as pathetic as it is you're the only real friend I have!" 

Sebastian was more than a little startled by this namely because this might have been the only complimentary thing Kathryn had ever said to him. Normally he would think she was playing with him, that this was another one of her games but looking at her he knew for once it wasn't. Softly Sebastian asked "what happened?" 

Kathryn leaned back and sat on his desk while slowly taking another drink. "I found out who Chandler has been screwing around with." 

"Oh, anyone I know?" 

Looking down at her drink she muttered "Tiffani Merteuil" 

Sebastian regarded her with surprise "is she your cousin or something." 

She looked up at him with a look so full of malice it chilled him to the bone. "She's my mother" she hissed. 

At first all Sebastian could do was gawk at her as he tried to grasp what she just told him but soon his surprise gave way to laughter. "Holy shit are you kidding me?" 

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kathryn got to her feet and nearly screamed "stop laughing, this isn't funny!" 

"Says you" he chuckled "I find it all very amusing." 

"Stop laughing at me!" She yelled as she flung her shot glass against the wall. 

Immediately Sebastian stopped and looked over at the broken glass scattered on the floor. "I'm sorry" he told her "I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at the situation." 

Shaking her head she said "do you have any idea what will happen if this gets out? I'll never live it down." 

"Then make sure no one finds out" 

"I plan to" Kathryn began pacing his room and began speaking more to herself that to him. "I'm going to get that bastard back for this, that's a guarantee but I also have show that social climbing bitch that she can't do this to me." 

Taking a sip from the vodka bottle Sebastian asked "you are still talking about you're mother right?" 

"Of course" she stopped pacing and looked over at him. "All my life she has been making me miserable. Trying to control every aspect of it." Laughing bitterly she told him "she was the one who pushed me off on Chandler, then she turns around and starts fucking him behind my back." 

"All right so what are you going to do? I shouldn't have to remind you're going to have to tread carefully with this one. After all I take it the women controls your trust till you're of age." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "yeah I know. I'm not going to do anything too heinous, just teach her a lesson of sorts." Turing to him with a grin she explained "and I'm going to need your help on this." 

"Oh no" Sebastian exclaimed shaking his head furiously. "Don't even say it, Kathryn there is no way I'm fucking your mother! Believe it or not I do have an age limit. Thirty five, maybe forty tops but it has to be a hot forty-" 

"Sebastian I don't want you to do my mother" she told him. 

"What then?" 

With a slow calculating smile Kathryn approached him and pressed herself into him. Leaning in close she whispered "I want you to fuck me." Then before he could say a word she grabbed him neck and pulled him into a hot kiss. Sebastian was so caught off guard he could barely respond. 

Soon though his initial shock gave way and he pulled her even closer to him as he relished the taste of her mouth. As Kathryn's tongue slipped past his lips she began to undress him while pushing him back to the bed. Sebastian broke away briefly from her mouth and asked "not that I'm complaining, but how will fucking me get back at your mother?" 

"Well you see I promised mummy dearest that I would stay away from you" she explained while yanking off his robe. "When she finds our I let you have your way with me, so to speak, she'll completely lose it." 

"But how-" 

Before he could get the question out Kathryn kissed him again and told him "shut up Valmont." Stripping off her wet dress she laid back on his bed and coldly told him "fuck me." 

Sebastian head was reeling from all this. Here was the girl he wanted more than anything laying on his bed in barely anything and yet something was missing. It was all too cold to him, Kathryn wasn't behaving as she usually did when they fooled around. Still he ordered himself not to throw away an opportunity that he would most likely never come across again and he climbed on top of her. They resumed kissing while Sebastian's hands moved down her body. He massaged her firm breasts through her damp bra but got annoyed when she barely responded. 

However he didn't give up right away and started kissing her neck hoping to at least get a moan out of her but she did nothing. Sebastian looked up at her as he nibbled her neck and noticed her staring up at the ceiling obviously not into it. For a final test he slid a hand between her legs and found she was completely dry. Immediately he pulled away "ok I'm not doing this." 

"What do you mean?" She asked staring at him in shock. "Isn't this what you've always wanted?" 

"Yes it is but you have to be involved too or it takes all the fun out of it." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "for months you've been trying to get in my panties and now that you have the chance you chicken shit out on me?" 

"Look" he told her pointedly "your mind is obviously somewhere else. I know all your thinking about is that asshole and your mother and I really have no desire to fuck you when you're thinking about them." 

"Fine then" Kathryn quickly got to her feet "I'm out of here." 

"Where are you going?" 

"To find someone who isn't a god damn pussy" she hissed as she picked up her dress. 

"No you're not" he told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm not letting you leave when you're like this." 

"Like what?!" 

"Pissed off and nearly drunk" 

Kathryn pushed him away and once again started to leave "of fuck off Sebastian, save it for someone who cares." Quickly he grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. Then before she could get back up he got on top of her and held her down. "Oh what you changed your mind all of a sudden? Well too bad the offer has expired, now get off me!" 

"So you can what, go find some loser to shack up with for the night? No, you're staying here tonight for your own good." 

Kathryn scoffed "the hell I am." 

Sebastian tightened his grip on her wrists "look you said it yourself, I'm the only friend you have so as your _friend_ I am doing what is best and what you would want if you were halfway sane right now." 

"You're not my friend" she told him coldly. "I just made that up so you'd feel sorry for me. The truth is I could give two shits about you. You're nothing more than a shallow, boring, playboy. You're nothing special and you're certainly not my friend." 

Even though he knew she was saying all of this out of anger it still stung. However he didn't let it show and told her "well that's where you're wrong. I do know you Kathryn, the real you and on some days I even like you and on other I think I might even..." 

As he trailed off Kathryn stopped squirming under him and watched him intently as he continued. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to turn you down? You're right I do want you but not like this. When he have sex for the first time I don't want it to be some quickie or a way for you to get revenge." Sebastian brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face as he leaned into her "when we do it you'll want it as much as me and I will be the only thing on your mind." 

"What makes you think it will ever happen?" 

Sebastian grinned "call me an opportunist." Leaning down her kissed her and was genuinely surprised when she kissed him back. However this kiss wasn't like before, it wasn't empty or one sided. Sebastian pulled away from her after a minute and sat back on the bed. "You can leave if that's what you want." 

Slowly Kathryn sat up and for a minute it looked like she might get up and leave but instead she turned around and laid beside him. She curled up on the bed but faced away from him. They lay there side by side in silence for awhile before Kathryn muttered "thank you." 

Sebastian said nothing just stroked her hair as she fell asleep. 

****** 

The following morning when Kathryn awoke she couldn't remember where she was. As her eyes started to flutter open and she took in her surroundings she realized she recognized the room. Then like a quickly approaching avalanche it came to her that it was Sebastian's bedroom and as well as the events from the previous night. "Oh shit" she muttered to herself. 

"Relax it wasn't that bad" Sebastian told her in a groggy half asleep voice. 

Kathryn turned over on her side "speak for yourself. You're not waking up next to someone you promised yourself you would never go to bed with." 

"Good morning to you too" he frowned. 

She rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and looked for her dress. "Lets do each other a favor and just pretend last night never happened, ok?" 

"Fine" he sighed "where are you going?" 

"Home and you're giving me a ride" she ordered sounding every bit the queen bee. 

However Sebastian just scoffed "yeah later after another couple of hours sleep and two cups of coffee." 

Kathryn was in no mood for his shit and the more she remembered about last night the farther she wanted to get from him. She had acted a little too vulnerable in front of him which with a guy like Sebastian could be a dangerous thing. Grabbing a magazine off his side table she chucked it as his head and ordered "get up now Sebastian and drive me home!" 

"Fuck off Kathryn" he muttered. "You got yourself here and you can get your ass back home." 

"Fine" she grabbed his keys from off his desk "then I'll just borrow your car if you don't mind." 

Sebastian was on his feet in half a second. He grabbed the keys from her head and barked "don't even think about it. I'll drive you home." 

"Good" she smiled coldly "now get dressed." 

Rolling his eyes Sebastian went back to his closet to change while Kathryn waited for him. Taking a seat on his side of the bed she noticed a leather bound book resting on the night side table. Curiously she picked it up and turned to the first page which read: Sebastian Valmont, My journey into manhood. "Oh you have to be fucking me" she muttered under her breath. Sure enough she turned to the first page and read a few lines about one of his earlier conquests. 

Immediately Kathryn turned towards the back to see what he had written about her but before she could Sebastian suddenly appeared and yanked it out of her hands. "This, like my car, is off limits" he ordered. 

"I can't believe you keep a fucking journal. I mean this on top of what happened last night makes me wonder if you really are a fag after all." 

"Get your ass in the car if you want a ride home" he snarled at her. 

Kathryn only smiled as she turned to leave but before going she told him "by the way, you better not tell anyone about last night." 

"What would I tell them? That I had you in my bed all night and didn't fuck you." 

She nodded in thought "I suppose it would hurt your reputation more than mine." 

"Yeah so you keep quiet about it or else I'll tell everyone who mommy's secret lover is" he warned. 

The smile on Kathryn's face quickly dropped as the memory of her boyfriend in her mothers bed came flooding back to her. Frowning she simply told him "I'll be in the car." 

Kathryn sat in Sebastian's jag for a few minutes before he joined her. They drove in silence most of the way neither really wanting to talk to each other about the other night. Finally Sebastian pulled up in front of the Merteuil townhouse and told her "see ya later Kathryn." 

She was about to get out of the car when she stopped herself. For whatever reason she felt compelled to say something to him. While she had been sitting in the car it occurred to her for the first time what Sebastian had done for her by not taking her to bed. Screwing him last night wouldn't have solved anything and it certainly wouldn't have helped pay back her mother. As frightening a thought as it was Sebastian really was her friend. Turning back to him she told him "I'm sorry about last night. I don't really say that often and when I do I don't usually mean it but I am sorry." 

When all Sebastian did was nod she figured he was still pissed at her so she stated to leave but before she did he pulled her towards him. They stared at one another a moment before he leaned and kissed her so hard in nearly left her winded. "You're forgiven" he told her in his usual cool manor. 

Kathryn grinned as she licked his ear and whispered "you could have had me." Getting out of the car she turned around once more "chump." 

She smiled happily as she went into the house and headed for her bedroom however a voice soon stopped her in her tracks. "Did you enjoy yourself last night Kathryn?" 

Her smile falling Kathryn turned around to see her mother walk off of the front balcony with a malicious glint in her eyes. She realized her mother had probably seen Sebastian drop her off and kiss her good bye. With a confident smile she said "yes actually I did."  


Shaking her head in disgust she approached her daughter saying "you little slut. How could you do this to Chandler? If he found out about this it would break his heart." 

Not at all phased by her mothers blatant hypocrisy Kathryn responded "oh I'm not to worried after all he does have you to fall back on. Tell me mother how long have you been fucking MY boyfriend?" 

If Tiffani was surprised she didn't show it. Instead she said simply "only a few months. How long have you known?" 

"I knew he was screwing around with someone but I never dreamed it was you. Congratulations mother you just elevated this family to another level of dysfunction." 

She sighed "Kathryn dear don't be so melodramatic it was just sex. Obviously he wasn't getting what he needed from you so he turned to me. If anything you should be thanking me for helping you hang on to him for this long." 

Kathryn shook her head "you know what, I don't really care what your twisted reasons were for going after him but it doesn't matter anymore any ways. I'm done with Chandler, he's all yours." 

She started to leave when her mother called out "have it your way Kathryn but you are not to see Sebastian again." When Kathryn turned around she continued "that boy with ruin this families reputation and I won't stand for it." 

Smiling coldly Kathryn told her "I don't really care. I like Sebastian and I like what he does to me so no mother I won't give him up." 

"You will and if you don't I promise you Kathryn you will not like the consequences" then without another word Tiffani left the room. 

Rolling her eyes Kathryn replied "I wouldn't count on it mother." 

She headed into her room and went directly to the phone. She might not be able to get her mother back right away but she could take care of Chandler. Kathryn dialed and waited for an answer as her mothers latest threat ran through her head. Soon a groggy male voice picked up "hello?" 

"Blaine it's me, I have a proposal for you. Are you interested?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. The Replacements

Let the Games Begin 

Summary: Kathryn gets revenge on Chandler but later gets forced into going away with her mother for the weekend. 

Authors Notes: I think it goes without saying that some of the homophobic views certain characters in this chapter have do not express my own. Just in case anyone's offended. 

Chapter 6: The Replacements 

"You like that you fucking pussy?!" Mike Dexter sneered as he delivered yet another crushing blow to his former friends gut. "You're not talking so tough now are you? Come on get up and show me what you got!" 

Chandler rolled onto his side and tried to his damnedest to get up but to no avail. The beating he had already taken left him completely weak and defenseless. Coughing he clutched his stomach and muttered "up yours Mike." 

Mike's features darkened as he demanded "what are you coming on to me now queer?" He kicked him hard and laughed cruelly "no thanks. I don't do guys." 

As he continued to beat on Chandler their friends and some of the other cliques gathered around them, watching with malicious glee. No one bothered to put a stop to the beat down. The faculty was even looking a blind eye by making scarce. They were afraid what the consequences might be if they brought in the children of two of the schools most affluent contributors. 

The cause of the fight could be traced back to the videotape that had been broadcast over the early morning announcements that showed Chandler fucking Blaine Tuttle. Everyone had been obviously stunned by this turn of events but no one had been bold enough to mock him to his face. The majority of Chandlers friends had been taught by their PC parents to keep there homophobic prejudices to themselves. For the most part they did but when Mike spotted his friend after the video had been 'mysteriously' shown, he couldn't help but let a comment slide. 

As expected Chandler didn't take kindly to this and soon a fight escalated. Mike had managed to get the upper hand when a couple of Chandlers former friends, including his best friend Court Reynolds, leant a helping hand. Now not only was his reputation in complete ruins but he had no friends left and probably had a few broken ribs to boot. The irony of all of this was of course the fact that it was Mike who was really the closeted homosexual. 

While the fight continued and the crowd cheered two individuals stood towards the back of the lunch room watching all of this play out with slightly amused expressions. Side by side Kathryn and Blaine leaned against the wall with their arms crossed and their lips curved in matching smirks. "All in all I think I earned my five grand" Blaine commented in his typical flippant tone. 

"Yes I would say you have" Kathryn agreed. 

After having walked in on her mother in bed with her boyfriend Kathryn realized extreme action was to be called for. There really wasn't much she could do to her mother but Chandler was another story. Kathryn knew that whatever she did to him had to be brutal and could in no way be traced back to her. So she had left it in the capable hands of her old friend Blaine who hadn't disappointed her. The video tape he had made of him and Chandler together had shocked even the unflappable Kathryn which was quite a feat in itself. She wasn't really sure how he had managed to coax her wayward boyfriend into his bed and she rather not know. 

Eventually Mike seemed to have enough and gave up on his beating. Fixing his tie he looked down at his former friend and told him "we're through faggot." He then spit on him and left the cafeteria followed by most of the crowd. No one bothered to help Chandler to his feet. 

When every one cleared out Kathryn and Blaine approached the crumpled figure on the floor. Upon seeing Chandlers bloody face Blaine let out a low whistle "what a shame to destroy such a pretty face." 

At the sound of the approaching footsteps Chandler looked up and smiled when he saw his girlfriend. "Kathryn" he called out weekly. 

Bending over him she offered a sympathetic smile "oh Chandler." 

"I...I didn't...mean to....was set up" he told her struggling for words." 

Kathryn nodded "I know you were." 

"You do? Who..." 

Blaine came up behind Kathryn and put his hand on her shoulder. With a sweet smile she explain "it was me." 

Chandler said nothing only gawked at her confused and surprised. Looking down at his bruised and bloodied face Kathryn could garner no sympathy towards him. All she saw when she looked at him was the guy who fucked her mother and made a fool of her. No one did that and got out of it alive. 

As her smile slowly fell Kathryn stood back from Chandler a little bit and promptly kicked him as hard as she could. She was tiny but the many hours she had spent in the gym and with her yoga instructor had built up her strength. She kicked him hard several times causing Chandler to groan and try to move away. All the while Kathryn felt not the slightest guilt for what she had done to him. She only regretted that she was wearing loafers rather than her customary stilettos. Had she been in her Manolo Blahniks she would have been tempted to ram the heel through his throat. 

Finally Kathryn regained her composure and straightened herself out. Coughing profusely Chandler asked "why?" 

Bending down she hissed "you shouldn't have fucked my mother." When Chandlers eyes went wide in surprise Kathryn smiled coldly at him "no one makes a fool of me and gets away with it, no one." 

She rose to her feet and with out a second glance her and Blaine left him. As they walked down the corridors of Manchester Blaine noticed the grin on his friends face and asked "I take it you're feeling better now?" 

"Hmm..not quite but I'm getting there." 

"You know you never did tell me, where did you go after you spotted mommy dearest plugging her boy toy?" 

Kathryn looked away from him as she said "I went to Sebastian's." Immediately Blaine stopped walking and looked over at her amazed. When she noticed he wasn't following she stopped and looked back at him "what?" 

He laughed "you little ho. Are you telling me you banged Valmont?" 

She rolled her eyes "get your mind out of the gutter Blaine, of course not." 

"Then what exactly did you kids do all night?" 

Giving him a small innocent smile she replied "nothing." 

Blaine shook his head "you know I told the boy he would never be able to worm his way into your panties. I'm hoping you don't make a liar out of me." 

Kathryn didn't seem to hear him as her attention was directed elsewhere. Blaine looked out at the courtyard and noticed what was holding her interest was non other than the uber jock himself Court Reynolds. Sitting on a bench all by himself Court was looking a little forlorn. Kathryn's steely gaze was locked on him and right away Blaine noticed her lips begin to curve into a smile. He sighed "oh no I see the wheels turning already." 

"Poor Court" she replied with fake sympathy "finding out your best friend is a homosexual must be so traumatic." 

"Well you should know all about that." 

Kathryn looked over at him and laughed "maybe I should go share with him the wisdom of my experience." She leaned into him and gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek "I'll talk to you later, wish me luck." 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do...or would" he called out as she departed. 

As he watched her walk off a familiar voice greeted him from behind "hey Tuttle, what's this I hear about you fucking Colby?" 

Blaine turned around as Sebastian approached him. "Shocked?" 

He nodded "yes, I would think you had better taste than Chandler." 

Blaine laughed "trust me I do. Just doing a little favor for a friend is all." 

"Oh? I wonder who that could be" he mused sarcastically. Looking out at the courtyard Sebastian noticed Kathryn talking with Court as she practically sat in his lap. The smirk that was always of his face crumbled at the sight "what the hell is she up to now?" 

"Apparently finding Chandlers replacement" Blaine took a sideways glance towards his friend and noticed his obvious agitation. "I take it you were hoping to fill the role." 

"Please" he huffed "I have no desire to be Kathryn's boy toy in training. The only thing I want from her-" 

"Lies between her legs, yeah I've heard that before. But you know rumor has it you had her all to yourself for a night and nothing happened between you two." 

Immediately Sebastian turned to him in surprise "where did you hear that from?" 

Grinning Blaine side stepped the question and asked one of his own "you still want me to believe the only thing you want from her is sex?" When he was met with no reply Blaine turned to leave shaking his head sadly at the doom that would most likely befall his friend if he did indeed feel more for Kathryn then he was letting on. 

Sebastian barely noticed Blaine's departure and instead gazed at Kathryn and her latest toy. God why did it bother him so much to see her with that loser? He wasn't jealous, like he told Blaine the only thing he wanted from Kathryn laid between her legs. Yet just seeing her with that buffoon caused his jaw to tighten and his fists to clench. 

After observing them for awhile Sebastian decided to make his move. As he came up behind Kathryn Court said good-bye and promised to call her later. "I see you wasted little time finding Chandlers replacement." 

Slowly Kathryn turned to him with her usual cool gaze "well I need someone to amuse me other than you." 

He stepped closer to her "do me a favor don't put me in the same category as Court 'dickless' Reynolds, ok?" 

"Ooh someone sounds jealous" she mocked him. 

Sebastian chuckled "hardly. If you want to waste your time screwing losers who are better aquatinted with a piece of pig skin, rather than a women's body then by all means be my guest." 

Kathryn's smile fell "Court is Chandlers best friend not to mention one of the most popular guys in school. Being with him will not only boost my status a few points it will also stick it to Chandler so over all it's a win win situation. I realize that after the other night you might have thought we would-" 

"I thought nothing of the sort" he interrupted her. Sebastian brought his hand up to her cheek and gently caressed it "don't get me wrong I have every intention of having you on your back, but you're not my only challenge at the moment." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes there's the most delectable creature awaiting me in the country. I intend on devoting all my energies to her during the upcoming break." 

Sebastian felt a slight thrill when he saw the confident look on Kathryn's face start to fall. Scowling she asked "who is she?" 

"No one you know." He couldn't resist asking "jealous?" 

"Never" she told him as she pulled away "have a nice time." 

****** 

"That sounds great Court, I can't wait" Kathryn told him in a faux perky voice. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Hanging the phone up her smile fell and she rolled her eyes in disgust. God how she hated this Mary Sunshine crap. However all American boy Court wouldn't be too impressed with the real Kathryn Merteuil so she put on her goody goody act...for now anyway. 

She started filing her nails as she thought about what Sebastian had said to her earlier in the day. As annoying as he was she knew he was right about Court being lousy in bed. They hadn't slept together yet but if the make out session they had before six period was any indication she had very little to look forward to. Court was an all right kisser but the way he clumsily pawed at her body told her he probably could fuck a football better than her. 

Fucking Sebastian, putting all theses doubts in her head. Usually it's a little ways into the relationship before she starts getting disappointed but thanks to him all she could think about was Court's short comings. Even if he hadn't said anything just having him around would make her start to doubt Court. Whenever she was around Sebastian it always reminded her what she wanted, what she needed which was to put it bluntly good sex. However she wouldn't give into him, not while sex remained the only power she had over him. 

Without knocking her mother suddenly entered her room. Kathryn didn't bother to hide her contempt "what do you want?" 

"That's not a proper way to greet your mother Kathryn" she scolded her. 

"It is if she's you. Once again what do you want?" 

She sighed "I just wanted to tell you not to make any plans for the long weekend." 

Kathryn glared at her "why not?" 

"Because we're going to be spending it at Judy Millers" 

"But she lives in Connecticut" Kathryn told her with obvious disdain. "There's no way I'm going. Besides I'm probably doing something with Court." 

"You're going Kathryn and that's all there is to it. She's already gotten a room prepared for you at the estate and she's expecting BOTH of us." 

"Too bad I'm not going." 

Crossing her arms over her chest Tiffani sighed "ok then I'll just call the lawyer up." 

Kathryn eyed her wearily "what for?" 

"I was thinking of donating a hefty sum to this new charity Marc Jacobs is heading. Maybe I'll just skim a little off your trust to-" 

"FINE" she bellowed "I'll go." 

Tiffani smiled triumphantly "that's a good girl, I thought you would see it my way. Now we'll go and I trust you will be on your best behavior, right?" 

"Yes mother" 

"Good" as she turned to leave she told her "and don't sulk Kathryn. It's a sign of weakness." 

When she closed the door behind her Kathryn grabbed for the nearest object, an antique picture frame, and chucked it at the door. With a strangled cry she vowed to get back at her mother one way or the other. 

****** 

"We're here" Tiffani announced as the limo passed threw the heavy iron gates that circled the Miller property. 

Kathryn didn't bother to look out at the estate or it's sprawling grounds. Instead she laid back against the leather seat with her Jackie O style sunglasses in place and muttered "oh goody." 

  
Tiffani glared at her daughter "Kathryn I meant what I said earlier. You won't give me any trouble while we're here. Judy is one of my oldest and dearest friends." 

"Yes mother I know" Kathryn sighed hoping to avoid her mother reminiscing about her past with Judy. They attended college together and afterwards they both went on to marry wealthy husbands. Judy's husband had died a few years back leaving her everything including their huge Connecticut estate. 

When the limo stopped Kathryn got out after her mother and told her "I'm going to my room to take a bath." 

"Not yet first we need to say a proper hello." 

Rolling her eyes Kathryn obediently followed her mother into the house. They were greeted by the elderly butler who told them "everyone is out on the terrace." 

"Who's everyone?" Kathryn asked as they made there way to the back of the house. 

She shrugged "Judy mentioned something about inviting a friend from the city. But I don't know who it could be..." 

Tiffani trailed off when they arrived to find Edward and Sebastian Valmont sitting with Judy and her daughter. "Oh Tiffani" Judy chirped "I'm so glad you could make it. I wasn't expecting you until later!" 

Tiffani gave her a tight smile as she glanced over at her daughter. However Kathryn's eyes were completely fixated on Sebastian who only smiled up at her obviously amused by this turn of events. For her part Kathryn was too stunned to say much of anything. "Kathryn dear how was your drive here?" Judy asked. 

Turning away from Sebastian she smiled "oh it was fine."  


"That's good, you remember my daughter Bonnie" she asked as she gestured to a beautiful but quiet brunette sitting to her right. 

The girl looked vaguely familiar but Kathryn really didn't remember meeting her. Still she smiled and played along "yes of course" 

"And this is my friend Edward Valmont and his son Sebastian." 

Sebastian grinned "oh Kathryn and I already know each other. We both go to Manchester." 

"Well isn't that a nice coincidence" Judy beamed completely oblivious to the tension around them. Tiffani for her part was staring daggers at Sebastian while trying to keep her composure about the situation. 

Kathryn had no desire to hang around and play nice with everyone, she had a feeling she would being doing that for the rest of the weekend. "Judy would you mind if I went and took a nap? That drive really made me tired." 

"Of course dear" 

After giving one more fleeting glance towards Sebastian, Kathryn headed up to the second floor where her bedroom was located. Her bags were already there and she considered taking a nap but decided maybe a bath would be better. She started to strip when the door opened and Sebastian stepped into the room. He gave her a once over and grinned "I see I'm just in time." 

Turning to her reflection in the floor length mirror she sighed "you're so juvenile." 

He came up behind her and slid an arm around her bare stomach. Kathryn was still in her underwear but if Sebastian had his way she wouldn't be for long. "Are you mad at me for something?" 

"More like the situation. What are you doing here anyway?" 

"My fathers fucking Judy so he brought me along to occupy Bonnie." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes while turning around "don't tell me she's your big challenge?" 

Sebastian smiled "but of course. She's absolutely exquisite with that dark hair and those big blue eyes. Actually she reminds me of a less broken in version of you." 

"Screw you" 

"I'm trying" he laughed before pulling her body tightly against his and kissing her deeply. 

Kathryn hated it when she felt herself losing control and it only seemed with Sebastian did it happen. Every time he kissed her she could feel herself starting to loose control and she wouldn't stand for it. Pushing him away she hissed "you're so predicable." 

"Right back at you" he sneered. "So what, I get to deal with frosty the ice bitch all weekend?" 

"Run along Valmont" she ordered as she turned back to the mirror to admire herself. "Oh and by the way you'll never get Bonnie in bed. Better men have tried and so far no one has been able to break threw her chastity belt." 

Coming up behind her Sebastian gave her a kiss on the cheek and slapped her ass "we'll see." 

Kathryn jumped at the swat and turned around to hurl another insult at him but he had already left. God this weekend was going to suck! Not only was she trapped with her bitch mother but now she would have to watch as Sebastian most likely deflowered some idiot virgin. Storming over to the window she looked out and saw Bonnie running around the lawn with two cocker spaniels. Sebastian soon approached her and she watched as the dumb twit smiled adoringly at him. 

It was then an idea came to Kathryn as to how to at least have some fun during this trip from hell. Sebastian wanted Bonnie? Well she would just do everything in her power to make sure he didn't get her. Watching the cocky son of a bitch loose again would most definitely boost her spirits. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	7. I Spy

Let the Games Begin 

Summary: Kathryn ruins Sebastian's chance with Bonnie 

Chapter 7: I Spy 

"So Bonnie do you have a boyfriend?" Kathryn asked the young girl standing in front of her. 

Blushing profusely at the question Bonnie looked at the ground as she tucked a stand of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear. "No, no I don't have a boyfriend. Mother has always frowned upon that but..." 

She trailed off and judging by the expression on her face Kathryn could tell there was something she wasn't telling her. "But you do like someone" she guessed. 

Bonnie gave her a sheepish smile before leaning in and practically squealing "yes! Oh my god Kathryn I've been dying to tell someone!" 

With a sly smile she prodded "tell, tell. Who is he?" 

"Sebastian" she whispered with a large grin. 

Immediately Kathryn's smile fell and she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. It had only been one day since they arrived but she should have known Sebastian worked fast. She planned to put a couple of seeds of doubt in Bonnie's vacant little head about him by bonding with the nit wit. Kathryn had seized the opportunity before dinner figuring there was still plenty of time to get to her first. Guess she was wrong. 

When Bonnie caught Kathryn's obvious distaste for Sebastian written all over her face she frowned and asked "what's wrong? Do you like Sebastian or something?" 

She snickered at the thought "hardly. It's just that...Bonnie how well do you know Sebastian?" 

"Well I just met him this morning but I already feel this connection to him. I feel like I can trust him for some reason." 

Oh Christ this girl was dense. Kathryn decided she would do the young girl a favor by letting her in on the real Sebastian. "Bonnie I can understand why you feel that way but I think there's some things you should know about Sebastian." 

"Like what?" 

Taking Bonnie by the arm Kathryn led her over to the couch in the corner. She sat down beside her and with her most sincere face she began "Sebastian has somewhat of a reputation. He is know for seducing innocent girls and then turning around and ruining there reputations. Bonnie I know you care about him but I have seen him do this to hundreds of girls. There was this one girl in particular who he...no I can't it's too horrible for words."  


Bonnie's eyebrows shot up in suspense "what?" 

"There was this girl, she was about your age, who he dated for a while. She was completely in love with him and she thought he felt the same way about her. Then one night they fu...made love" Kathryn corrected herself quickly. "The next day at church during the ministers sermon, there was this screen behind him that was suppose to show pictures of the lord but instead they were pictures of them having sex! The girl was completely humiliated but it gets worse. When she went to confront him he broke her heart in front of everyone calling her a whore and telling everyone that she slept around. Well her parents were so ashamed that they sent her away to some convent. There was even a rumor going around that he got her pregnant but refused to do anything about it." 

After hearing the story Bonnie just gawked in shock. Kathryn honestly thought she might start to cry. Finally she spoke in a trembling voice "oh my god that's the worst thing I've ever heard. Is it really true?" 

To Kathryn's knowledge it wasn't but it sure as hell sounded like something Sebastian would do. "Every word, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Bonnie. I know how much you like Sebastian but I think it's better that you knew the truth about him." 

"Yes your right Kathryn. Thank you so much for telling me. To think I almost..." 

"You almost what?" 

Bonnie shook her head "nothing, I'm just glad you told me before it was too late. How can I ever repay you?" She practically sobbed as she threw herself into Kathryn's arms. 

She put her arms around Bonnie as a smirk formed over her lips "oh think nothing of it." Just then Sebastian walked by the room and peaked in. When he spotted the two girls in an embrace her licked him lips lasciviously at Kathryn. 

Before Bonnie noticed him her mother came into the room and announced "dinners ready girls." 

As they headed into the dinning room Bonnie asked "what should I do when he talks to me at dinner?  


"Just ignore him" Kathryn advised. "That's what I always do." 

Bonnie nodded uneasily as the two went into the dinning room where everyone was already seated. There were two empty seats left and one of them was next to Sebastian. When Bonnie quickly took the other chair Kathryn was forced to sit beside him. As she sat down Sebastian discreetly leaned over and whispered "your tits look fantastic in that dress." 

"Too bad you'll never see them again" she taunted him back. 

With smirk he retorted "wouldn't count on it." Looking across the table at Bonnie Sebastian commented "you look very lovely tonight Bonnie." 

She blushed and glanced over at Kathryn quickly before muttering "thanks." 

"You're mother tells me you're attending St. Anne's. What's that like?" 

Bonnie seemed to try to preoccupy herself with the bowl of soup in front of her but it wasn't working. "Um...it's ok. I mean it's not as nice as Manchester but we have a good field hockey team and..." 

She continued to babble on nervously as Sebastian nodded his head at everything she said completely oblivious to the fact that she was nervous to talk to him because she thought he was a sicko pervert, not a charming, handsome boy. Kathryn took a sip of wine and was smiling at her handiwork when she felt a ward hand rest on her bare leg. Swallowing down her wine uneasily she glanced over at Sebastian but he acted as if nothing was happening as he asked Bonnie "and does that count as an extra curricular?" 

Now Kathryn knew she could do one of two things. She could ignore him until he got bored and left her alone or she could make a scene. Kathryn decided to go with option number three and instead of pushing his hand away she discreetly slid hers over his. Slowly she began to lead his hand up her thigh and between her legs. Uncrossing her legs she opened them enough for Sebastian's hand to have room. 

His face remained calm as she took his hand and pressed it against her crotch. Kathryn had decided to go without panties that evening because she didn't want panty lines visible through her dress. When he felt that she was indeed bare down there Kathryn nearly laughed at the way his jaw tightened. Still she remained completely placid as she listened to her mother tell a story about her last trip to London. 

Sebastian began to trace the outline of her now moist slit before he started to push a finger inside of her. Kathryn allowed it, stifling a moan as best she could, but decided she wouldn't let him get any further than that. Just as Sebastian was going to insert finger number two Kathryn grabbed it and yanked it backwards very hard. 

"AWWW...FUCK!" Sebastian yelped as he jumped up from his seat.   


Everyone shut up and looked over at him surprised. "What happened son?" Edward asked. 

Clutching his finger Sebastian glared down at Kathryn before muttering "I must have pinched it against the table. Sorry for the out burst." 

"It's ok" Judy smiled as he sat back down. "Are you ok?" 

"I'll be fine" 

"You probably just have a low pain threshold" Kathryn suggested as she sipped her wine happily. "Men are such babies." 

****** 

Following dinner and after icing his finger down Sebastian made his way to Bonnie's room. He had noticed she had acted a little strangely at dinner but he had forgotten about it after Kathryn tried to tear his finger off. Instead of talking up Bonnie he had stewed in his seat thinking up all the ways he would pay Kathryn back. 

However now he was back at the task at hand. Standing in front of Bonnie's door Sebastian knocked. After a minute she answered with a smile that quickly fell when she saw who it was. "S-Sebastian what are you doing here?" 

With his most charming smile he told her "I thought we could finish our talk we were having this afternoon. Remember you wanted to show me those pictures. Can I come in?" 

With out waiting for an answer Sebastian took a step inside but just as quickly Bonnie pushed him back into the hall. "I don't think that's a good idea." 

Confused Sebastian asked "why not?" 

Bonnie's usually kind features twisted in disgust as she hissed "because I know what you're really after." 

"Oh" Sebastian asked hiding his amusement "and what is that?" 

"You just want to come in so you can have sex with me then dump and humiliate me like you do all the rest." 

His mouth fell open in shock "I would never do that Bonnie. How could you accuse me of such a thing?" 

"Of save it I know all about you." 

An uneasy feeling came over Sebastian as he asked "what are you talking about?" 

Bonnie crossed her arms over her busty chest as she replied matter of factly "Kathryn told me all about what you're really like. She told me what you did to that poor girl. Showing those pictures of her in church, getting her shipped off to the convent and not lifting a finger when she got pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!" 

"Oh are you going to deny it now? Kathryn told me you would." 

"I'm sure she did" Sebastian sneered. "Look Bonnie, Kathryn is a lying slut who is jealous because I'm not interested in her. She just making up all this to turn you against me." 

"Yeah right" 

"Bonnie" he said in his most sincere and charming voice "who are you going to believe? A vengeful tramp or me?"  


Scowling she didn't answer but instead slammed the door in his face. Sebastian let out a loud frustrated groan and yelled "fine have it your way. It's you're loss!" 

Pulsating with anger Sebastian charged down the hallway to Kathryn's room. It was about time that bitch learned she couldn't keep playing with him like he was one of her toys. Without bothering to knock Sebastian threw open the door and stormed in. Kathryn was in only her underwear as she talked on the phone. She glanced up at him as he walked in but before she could say anything he yanked the phone from her hand and hung it up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing. I was talking to Court-" 

Sebastian didn't pay any attention to her sullen attitude. Instead he grabbed her arm roughly and thrust it behind her back while pinning her against the heavy vanity table. "Shut up you psychotic bitch and listen to me" he snarled. 

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she struggled helplessly in his grasp. However Sebastian ignored her pleas and instead only tightened his grip of her causing her to wince. "What I bruised your finger so now you're going to beat me up?" 

He let out a humorless chuckle "no the finger thing I would have let slid but then I went and paid a visit to young Bonnie and you'll never guess what she told me." 

Playing innocent as she continued to struggle as she asked "what?" 

"Cut the shit Kathryn you know exactly what she said. She told me that her new best friend Kathryn told her all about big bad Sebastian. You told her some bullshit story about me admit it!" 

Slowly a wicked smile spread across her face and she laughed "you're right I did tell her that and poor, stupid Bonnie bought every word of it. Guess you won't be breaking through that chastity belt any time soon huh Valmont?" 

"You god damn bitch. You're going to pay for that" he told her calmly but menacingly. 

"I'm petrified, really I am. God look at you, you're so frustrated you don't know whether to hit me or fuck me." 

Pressing his body further into hers he asked "and what if I did? What if I threw you on that bed, spread those thighs apart and forced my way into you? What would you do then?" 

Much to Sebastians surprise Kathryn leaned forward and licked his bottom lip. "You know you're very attractive when you act like you actually have a pair of balls. Makes it almost impossible for me to say no." 

"Nothings impossible" he muttered before crushing his lips against hers. Kathryn didn't fight it and instead she brought her free hand to the back of his head, gripping him by the hair. As there tongues slid across one another like two snakes in the grass, Sebastian gripped her leg and wrapped it around his waist. He thrust his crotch against her panty covered pussy causing Kathryn to moan into his mouth. 

Without another word she wrapped the other leg around him and used his weight to push herself onto the top of the vanity table. Sebastians hands slid around and grip her ass while they kissed hard and sloppy. They were rubbing so close against each other that at first Sebastian didn't notice when her hands went down to his zipper and started to undue his pants. It's when he feels her warm hands brush against his bare abdomen that it occurs to him that it might actually happen this time. He might finally get to fuck her. 

Then of course as soon as that thought enters his head the near by phone rings. Sebastian groaned against her mouth praying Kathryn won't answer it. However her left hand reached out for the receiver but luckily Sebastian was quicker and picked it up before her. Breaking away from her mouth momentarily, he put the phone to his ear and heard what sounded like Court's voice asking "hello?" 

"She's busy Reynolds" he grunted into the phone before hanging it back up and returning to her neck. 

Just as his lips made contact with her soft skin Kathryn unwrapped her legs from around him and kicked him away hard. Sebastian fell back onto her bed and glared over at her "what's your problem?" 

"That wasn't funny" she hissed. "I have a date with Court tonight and now I'm going to have to spend half the night explaining what you just did." 

Sebastian shrugged "well I guess it's better then spending half the night of your knees servicing his limp dick." 

Grabbing a bottle of lotion she chucked it at him but he easily ducked it. "Easy there, I don't know why you're pissed. You're just getting what you had coming to you." 

Kathryn hopped off the table and scoffed "oh please. All I was doing was saving that girl from the heartache and humiliation that would sure to follow if she got involved with you." 

"Well maybe I should warn Court about the head games and venereal diseases that comes with getting involved with you." 

Her eyes went wide in anger as she yelled out "that's it! You're leaving now" she ordered as she grabbed his arm and pushed him through the door. 

Sebastian stayed in the doorway "I'm not going anywhere without a kiss good-bye." 

Kathryn laughed "no way." 

"Fine then I'll just go and give Court a call. I'm sure he'll find it very interesting to know what you were doing with me before your big date." 

Sebastian started to leave but Kathryn grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Sorry" she purred "I was being a bitch." 

"You think I would be use to it by now." 

She smiled as she leaned her taunt body into him and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes as Sebastian let his hands wander down and squeeze her ass. Kathryn let out a moan then pulled away. With a grin she told said "good night Sebastian." 

This time he let her close the door on him but Sebastian was anything but satisfied. It bothered him to no end that a loser like Court got to have her all to himself for the night while he had to plan and scheme just to get a kiss from her. With a heavy sigh Sebastian turned and walked down the hall to his room. 

Had Sebastian turned in the other direction he would have noticed Tiffani standing outside her room. She had witnessed the whole encounter and was anything but pleased to see her daughter making out with him. Right away she decided something had to be done about this. 

****** 

Sometime after midnight Sebastian sat in the living room drowning his sorrows in some of Judy's scotch. Stretched out across the couch he glanced up at the clock and it read 1:30 or maybe it was 12:30. The alcohol was starting to impair his eyesight somewhat. Taking another sip from the glass in his hand he frowned as he thought about Kathryn out parking somewhere with Court. She was probably ridding the son of a bitch at that very moment. It should be him underneath her but he was starting to think it never would be. Kathryn would always see him as her play thing for as long as it amused her. 

He finished off his drink and was about to get another when Tiffani appeared in the living room doorway. She was dressed in only a long silk robe and her dark hair was pinned up. Just for a moment Sebastian had thought it was Kathryn. For a women of her age Tiffani was a very attractive with a great figure and a beautiful face much like her daughters. Still she wasn't Kathryn and never would be. 

"Hello Mrs. Merteuil" Sebastian drawled as he looked her over. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?" 

She smiled at him which he found odd since Sebastian had gotten the distinct impression that Tiffani wasn't terribly fond of him. Walking into the room she headed for the bar and poured herself a drink. "I imagine I'm doing the same as you Sebastian. Just having a night cap." 

"That's not exactly what I'm doing" he sighed. "Can you pour me one too?" 

"Sure" she poured herself a small glass and one for him. 

Tiffani walked over to him, letting her hips swing just slightly. As he took the drink from her he asked "you're not going to say I'm to young to be drinking?" 

"Age is just a number Sebastian" she purred. 

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. Sebastian wasn't so out of it that he couldn't tell she was hitting on him. However before he could call her on it Tiffani slid a hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The liquor made his reflexes a little slow so he didn't push her away immediately but he did push her away. "Wait, stop" he told her trying to get a hold of his senses. 

"You don't like it?" 

Looking up at her he sneered "you're not the Merteuil I'm after." 

To his surprise she laughed at this and began to caress his face "silly boy. Don't you know by now that you can never have her? You'll never be anything more than a toy to her. One of many." 

Looking away from her Sebastian began to think about what she was saying. He was so lost in his thoughts that when Tiffani resumed kissing him he didn't push her away. He even allowed her to push him back on the couch and straddle him. Sebastian was letting the alcohol take over the part of his brain that told him this was wrong as he continued to make out with her. 

It was only as he pulled away for some air that he noticed they weren't alone. Standing in the door way was Kathryn glaring at him with all the hatred in the world. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. Kiss and Make Up

Let the Games Begin 

Summary: Kathryn freezes out Sebastian but later learns the truth. 

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay but I've been busy. The next chapter of Time After Time should be up before the weekend 

Chapter 8: Kiss and Makeup 

"Kathryn..." Sebastian muttered too surprised and dumb founded to say much else. 

For her part Kathryn said nothing because she couldn't really. A good part of her desperately wanted to scream at him for his betrayal but she wouldn't allow herself to do it. Especially with her mother right there obviously eating up the hurt she was causing her only child. 

Instead of saying anything she simply marched down the hall with her fists clenched. When she disappeared it only took Sebastian a moment to get his bearings together. Pushing Tiffani off of him carelessly he got to his feet and stumbled after her. "Kathryn!" He called out "Kath-ryn wait!" 

She went on ignoring his pleas until he managed to catch up to her. Grabbing her arm Sebastian forced her to face him "listen, listen to me ok. It wasn't what you thi-" 

"Don't presume to know what I'm thinking right now" she hissed pulling her arm out of his grasp. Taking a step towards him, her dark eyes locked on his, Kathryn continued "you knew exactly how to get to me I'll give you that." 

"What?" He asked somewhat dumbfounded. The alcohol had made him a little slow on the uptake. "You think I did this on purpose?" 

Shaking her head she snarled "of course you did. You're were pissed and jealous that I didn't want you so you went after her but guess what your little plan didn't work. You want her you can have her just leave me out of it." 

As she started to leave again Sebastian attempted to grab her but instead he stumbled and fell to the ground beside her. Kathryn turned and glared down at him "what are you..." 

"Kathryn I-" 

"Jesus Christ you're drunk!" 

Rolling his head back he replied "sort of." 

"Well you better clean yourself up before you go back to her. My mother doesn't like drunks" she told him disdainfully. 

"No I don't want her." Looking up at her with as much vulnerability as he had ever shown her he said "I want you Kathryn." 

For just a moment he thought she might give in and maybe her ice queen armor would melt somewhat but instead she just replied coldly "well that's too bad because you'll never have me. You fucked up Sebastian, you're fucked up and I won't have anything to do with a fuck up." 

After sending him one last crushing glare she turned on her heels and walked back down the hallway. Still slumped over on the floor Sebastian leaned against the staircase as he listened to the click of her heels disappear. With a sigh he said "you're right about that baby." 

****** 

"Good morning ladies" Sebastian greeted the table cheerfully even though he was feeling anything but. His head was throbbing from all the alcohol he had consumed the previous night and as soon as he walked into the room Kathryn shot him a look that could break glass. He had hoped maybe she had mellowed out from last night but apparently not. 

Still Sebastian smiled at everyone around the table and sat down across from her. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Kathryn put her cloth napkin on the table and rose from her seat to get some more coffee. His eyes still rested on her back he asked no one in particular "so what is everyone doing today?" 

"Well Tiffani and I are going into the city to shop since your father has some contracts he needs to sign back at the office" Jane replied. 

Sebastian caught a swift glance Tiffani sent his way and he quickly looked away and over at Bonnie who immediately reddened. "I'm going riding" she said quickly as if she was afraid he would ask her to do something. 

"Well where a sweater dear it's getting chilly" her mother warned as she got to her feet. "Tiffani and I have to get ready." 

As the two of them left Bonnie nervously glanced between Sebastian and Kathryn who still had her back turned from them. Quickly she got out of her seat wrapping her robe tighter around herself. "Umm I have to get ready too. Bye Kathryn." 

"What no good-bye for me?" Sebastian called out to her. 

She looked back at him and shot him a dirty look before leaving. When he finally had Kathryn alone he let out a long sigh and rose up from his seat. With a slow prowl he approached her from behind "and what are you up to today?" 

Sipping her coffee she didn't turn around only grumbled "none of your business." 

Still remaining as cool as ever Sebastian leaned against the breakfast table beside her. Looking down at her stone cold face he asked almost bored "so you're still pissed." 

"I always said you were a smart boy Sebastian" she shot back and just for a moment he thought he might be able to talk her out of her latest mood. 

"I'm also very talented" he cooed as his hand came out and caressed her face. 

Kathryn looked up at him her face still hard. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her face "don't." 

"Don't what?" 

Taking a step towards him she replied simply "this is over with. This little game or whatever you want to call it..it's done with." 

Still smiling he told her "yeah I think I've heard this before." 

"Well this time it's for real" 

As she turned away from him Sebastian's face lost that cocky expression. For a brief second he felt panicked as he grabbed her arm and made her face him "why?" 

For the first time that morning Kathryn smiled. Cold and ruthless she explained "because you've outgrown your usefulness." 

"Bullshit" he spat angrily "you're just pissed about what you walked in on last night." 

Pulling out of his grasp her smile fell "you're right this does have to do with that. Last night I was sitting in bed thinking about how to pay you back when it suddenly occurred to me...I don't care enough about you to seek revenge." 

Sebastian recoiled slightly from her but he tried to keep his composure "you really expect me to believe that?" 

"It's the truth"  


"I don't believe you" 

With a confident smirk she replied "then maybe you're not as bright as I thought you were." 

Sebastian gripped the back on the table as he watched her stroll right out of there with his balls firmly in her pocket. He was practically shaking but he couldn't be sure if it's out of anger or hurt feelings. In any event he waited until he heard her walk down the hall before he gripped the table and lifted it up suddenly so everything slid off of it with a loud crash. "God damn bitch!" He yells as he tears around the room throwing random things out of his way. 

In that moment he hated her. Not for being nasty and cold but for making him feel something towards her. He never felt anything towards any girl before but now here he was going out of his mind just because she was _mean_ to him. It was fucking pathetic. 

Sebastian tossed a chair out of his way just as Bonnie came back into the room. She looked around the now trashed room with wide timid eyes "I-I forgot my...what happened?" 

"Nothing" he sneered at her before slumping back in one of the chairs. 

"Ok I'm just getting my phone" she grabbed it from the table then turned to leave. However something stopped her, curiosity perhaps, so she looked back at him "is everything all right?" 

"Not exactly" he muttered. 

Walking over to him Bonnie replied "look Sebastian I know I've given you sort of a hard time but if something's wrong you could tell me about it." 

He didn't look up at her he only mused "you know what the worst thing in the world is? To want something you know you will NEVER have." 

She tilted her head confused "what is it you want?" 

Sebastian looked up as if noticing her for the first time. Smiling almost slightly he told her "nothing." When Bonnie only smiled in response he decided there was only one thing that could help take his mind off of Kathryn, a good fuck. Leaning across the table Sebastian gave Bonnie his most charming smile "you know you are very beautiful. Any one ever tell you, you could be a model?" 

****** 

"So what are your plans for today Kathryn?" Tiffani inquired as she strolled about her daughters room. 

Kathryn, who had been studying her reflection looked up at her mother is disdain "nothing." 

Tiffani stopped fluttering about and looked over at her. "Are you still upset about last night?" 

Although she very much was Kathryn wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of knowing it got to her. "No I haven't really thought about it. But for future reference, should I be expecting Sebastian as a regular guest?" 

"Don't be ridiculous dear" she sighed. "Sebastian is a very attractive boy but I have no interest in him. I just thought it was important that you see him for what he really is." 

Kathryn set down her lipstick with a hard thud. "You thought it was important for me to see who he really was" she repeated incredulously. 

"Yes I did" 

As she stared over at her mother she began to realize the truth. The stupid bitch had set the whole thing up. In the back of her mind somewhere Kathryn had suspected as much but didn't want to believe it was true. She supposed it was so much easier to blame it all on Sebastian but this time she fucked up. Her mother had set her up and she fell for it hook, line and sinker. 

Shaking her head she hissed "well done mother." 

Getting to her feet Tiffani gave her a smug look and replied "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Get out" Kathryn ordered. 

When her mother walked out she snapped her eye brow brush in two and tossed it disdainfully on the table. "Dammit" she muttered and she contemplated what to do. After she made a big show of telling Sebastian they were done with she really didn't want to go crawling after him but then again she didn't want her mother to win. 

With a composed sigh Kathryn reached for the phone and dialed Sebastian's room. After about five rings a giggly female voice answered that she instantly recognized as Bonnies. That figures she thought to herself. In her sweetest voice she greeted her "hello Bonnie. Is Sebastian there? It's Kathryn" 

There was a long pause on the line before she came back on "umm hi Kathryn. He's right here." 

Kathryn heard what was obviously the rumbling of covers before Sebastian's gruff voice asked "what?" 

"I'll give you this much you move fast" 

"What do you want Kathryn?" 

Losing the bitch act for a moment she admitted "I need to see you." 

"I'm in the middle of something." 

"Well you can put the virgin princess on hold for a little while. It's important." 

With a sigh he replied "it always is but unfortunately I'm-" 

"Please" Kathryn asked wincing at the pleading sound of her voice. 

There was another long pause before Sebastian said "ok, fine I'll meet you in your room in a few minutes. This better be worth it." 

****** 

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as she covered her naked body with the cashmere blanket. 

Sebastian pulled on his pants and glanced over at her with little interest "I have to go take care of something." 

"With Kathryn?" 

"Yes" he replied annoyed with her questioning. 

"Are you and Kathryn..." 

He turned back to her knowing what she was asking but he wanted to hear her say it "are we what?" 

Bonnie blushed "nothing. Hurry back" 

Rolling his eyes Sebastian left the room happy to have an excuse to leave her. Although he had finally managed to conquer Bonnie it wasn't as fulfilling as normal. The entire time his mind was on Kathryn which only managed to fuel his rage even more. Here he was with a prime piece of ass like Bonnie and all he could think about was that frosty bitch. 

When Kathryn called a part of him wanted to just tell her to go fuck herself but then she had said please. That was all it took for him to go to her and he hated it. Yet he went anyway. 

He knocked on her door and was greeted by "come in." 

Sebastian opened the heavy door and found Kathryn standing by the window dressed in only a long, silk, midnight blue kimono. Her dark hair was swept up and the light was hitting her in such a way that she looked absolutely breathtaking. Turning around she smiled and offered a surprisingly casual "hey." 

"What was so important that you needed to see me right now?" 

Kathryn walked over and circled him before stopping to light up a cigarette. "I can smell her on you" she remarked. 

"Make it quick she's still waiting" he replied nastily. 

"I suppose a congratulations is in order. You finally nailed her?" 

Sitting back in the plush seat behind him he answered smugly "yes I did. Now are you going to tell me the real reason I'm here?" 

Taking drag off of her cigarette Kathryn sighed "I know what my mother did." 

Sebastian sat up in his set suddenly interested "oh?" 

"She was setting me up and I walked right into it. It was she who came on to you am I right?" 

He nodded "it was. I believe I tried to explain that last night but you didn't want to listen." 

"You could have pushed her away." 

"I did but I was too out of it to think straight. Nothing would have happened anyway." 

"In any event it's over with. Now we can go back to how things were-" 

Sebastian laughed shortly "I don't think so. I outlived my usefulness, remember? I mean nothing to you." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes annoyed he was going to drag this out. Then again why should she expect anything less, this was Sebastian after all. In her most patient voice she explained "I was angry ok? Can we just forget about it." 

"No, you see I'm sick of being treated as your little toy that you wheel out whenever you're in need of something. I'm done with it so unless you give me a reason-" 

"I'm sorry ok" she interrupted exasperated. 

"Hmm not good enough" he told her. 

She got the feeling he was baiting her but a part of her was really afraid he would break things off with her for good. "Look as much as it pains me to admit it...you're the only real friend I have. Blaine is good for some things but you're the only one who..." 

"Puts up with your bullshit?" 

"You're the only one I can count on." 

Although he would die before admitting it Sebastian was actually touched by the sentiment. He would of course forget about there fight and what she said to him but he wanted to see what he could get out of it first. "I'm not sure I'm convinced you're sincere. Prove it to me." 

Kathryn knew he forgave her and now he was just being an asshole. She'd make him pay for that in her own special way. Bringing her hand to the back of her head Kathryn pulled the clip from her hair which sent her dark tresses cascading down to her shoulders. Then slowly she pulled her kimono off and let it fall to the ground leaving her completely naked before him. 

Sebastian licked his bottom lip as he looked her over in all her glory. It occurred to him then he had never seen Kathryn fully nude. She was nothing short of a vision and he realized then he really would do anything to have her. Tilting her head she smiled coyly at him "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to join me." She started for the bathroom and called over her shoulder "I might need you to help clean all those hard to reach places." 

Before she disappeared inside Sebastian was on his feet following after her. Kathryn stepped inside and turned the shower on while he quickly took off his now rumbled clothes. Turning around she smiled at him as she stepped back into the shower and motioned him to follow. Stepping inside Sebastian immediately went to kiss her but she pulled away playfully. In no mood for games he quickly grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. 

Pushing her back against the tile wall and under the shower head Kathryn moaned when she felt Sebastian's body press into her. It felt so good and so right that she was tempted to let him have his way with her but she was determined to keep control. Pulling away from him she handed him the soap and ordered "get to work." 

Sebastian wasted little time lathering her up, rubbing his hands over every inch of her. When his hands squeezed her breasts she arched her back against the wall and groaned. "Are you actually going to let this happen this time?" 

She asked innocently "let what happen?" 

"You and me" he leaned in and whispered "fucking." 

"Maybe...but not today" she laughed at his sour expression. 

"You're such a tease" Sebastian groaned. 

Kathryn only smiled as she grabbed him by the back on the hair and pulled him into another rough kiss. The soap fell from his hands as he began caressing her body and kissing her neck. Kathryn bit his shoulder when she felt his long fingers start to pry open her slit. Grasping him by the shoulders she started to push him down and Sebastian quickly go the hint. 

Getting down on his knees he caressed her inner thigh before lifting her left leg over his shoulder and sliding between her legs. When she at last felt his mouth on her Kathryn let out a low moan. Taking that as a good sign Sebastian pushed his tongue all the way into her then flicked it against her swollen clit. Kathryn yelped and begged for more "god damn Sebastian, yessss!" 

He gripped her ass as he continued to eat her out and make her yell out all sorts of curse words. Kathryn was just starting to slip into a euphoric state of bliss when through her half closed eye lids she noticed the bath room door open. Bonnie stepped into the room and gawked at the sight before her. When her pretty blue eyes fell on Sebastian eating her out Kathryn couldn't help but give her a smug, evil grin that sent poor Bonnie running from the room. 

However she soon forgot all about the girl when Sebastian started sucking on her clit causing her to nearly pass out from the intense pleasure of it all. The only reason she didn't was because Kathryn knew if she passed out Sebastian would probably use the opportunity to fuck her. When they did fuck, which after this she decided needed to happen soon, she planned on being fully awake for it. 

Finally Kathryn came practically slumping back against tile wall in the process. She used the opportunity to repay the favor by sucking Sebastian off. After they were both somewhat satisfied Kathryn got out of the shower and Sebastian followed grumbling the whole time. "Quit your bitching. You know how many guys would kill to be in your position?" 

Slipping his shirt on he volleyed back "you know how many girls would kill to be in yours?" 

"Touché" she laughed. 

As he finished getting dressed Sebastian noticed an invitation sitting out on her desk. It was inviting Kathryn and a guest to Janessa Barretts annual yachting party tomorrow afternoon. Walking over to Kathryn who was lounging on the bed filing her nails he said "I didn't know you were friends with Janessa." 

Kathryn scoffed "hardly. Point of fact I hate the bitch. She's a white trash slut disguised in designer clothes who's mission in life seems to be copying everything I do." 

Surpressing a smile he asked "this hatred you have for her wouldn't happen to be because she once dated Court would it?" 

"No rest assured I hated Janessa Barrett long before Court came into the picture." 

"Then why would she invite you to her party?" 

Kathryn shrugged "because everybody loves me and if she didn't invite me she would look petty and vindictive which she is." 

"I see" he said sitting beside her "well I didn't get invited so you can take me." 

She smiled "sorry I'm already going with Court. You'll just have to find some other way to amuse yourself tomorrow." 

"We'll see about that." 

Kathryn sighed "anyway you have another matter to attend to." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes while we were in the shower and you were...assisting me, we had an audience." 

"Who?" 

"Bonnie" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes not needing to know anything more "let me guess, you expect me to go handle her so to speak?" 

"Well I certainly can't" sliding across the bed to him she whispered in his ear "just make her realize that she can't tell anyone what she saw between us." 

"Why should I?" 

Smiling Kathryn climbed onto his lap and kissed him. As they broke away she whispered "do you even need to ask?" 

****** 

Following another make out session with Kathryn, which left him feeling a slight case of blue balls, Sebastian headed to Bonnies room. He didn't bother to knock on her door and instead walked right in to find her sitting in a ball on her bed. Judging by her tear stained face Sebastian realized she had been crying, most likely over him. However instead of feeling moved he felt annoyed. "We need to talk" he told her coldly. 

Looking up at him she spat back "get out! I have nothing to say to you." 

"Well that's good because I plan on doing all the talking." 

She grabbed a stuffed animal from her bed and chucked it at him "leave now or else I'll..." 

"You'll what? Tell your mommy on me?" Laughing he replied "go right ahead I'm sure she'll love to here all about how you spent the afternoon ridding...me." 

Holding her head up she said "I'll tell her about you and Kathryn. I'll tell everybody what I saw." 

Stepping towards the bed he told her "you won't say a word to anyone because you didn't see anything." 

"Yes I did!" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "you don't seem to get what I'm saying fuck wit. You tell anyone about what you supposedly saw and I'll tell everyone what a supreme slut you are and I have the pictures to prove it." 

Although he had no such pictures Sebastian knew just the threat was enough to keep Bonnie in line. Sure enough with a quivering lip and a sigh of defeat she muttered "fine I won't say anything just get out." 

He turned to leave when something on her desk caught his eye. It was an invitation to Janessa's yacht party. Suddenly Sebastian got a devious idea. Looking back at Bonnie he smiled "there's just one more thing. I won't show anyone those pictures if you do something for me." 

"What?" 

Holding up the invite he told her "we're going to a party and you're going to be my date." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. Test of Faith

Let the Games Begin 

Summary: The games between Kathryn and Sebastian intensify at her rivals party. 

Authors Note: Well I finally updated this. Like I said in my authors note for Femme Fatale, I will update all of my works in progress this week as well as the first chapter to my new fic. Which ever has the most interest I'll continue on with next. Let me know what you think! 

Chapter 9: Test of Faith 

"God why do we have to do this?" Kathryn muttered bitterly as she climbed out of Court's BMW. 

Coming over to her side of the car he shrugged "I thought you wanted to go to the party?" 

Rolling her eyes she leaned against the car and huffed "of course I don't want to go. I rather swallow glass than spend five minutes with that slut Janessa but we have to go. If we don't she'll tell everyone we didn't come because I'm jealous of the fact that you two use to date." 

When Court once again replied with his helpless shrug Kathryn glared at him and headed towards the party at the marina. She really wasn't looking forward to this afternoon but to top it off she had Court as her date. Since they had started seeing each other Court was slowly starting to get on her nerves. Sure he was handsome, rich, and at times could hold up some sort of conversation (more than Chandler anyway) but he was terribly dull. Not to mention the fact that it always seemed he was checking out every female ass within a five feet radius. 

As much as she hated to admit it Kathryn knew she would probably have a much better time with Sebastian. Besides the fact that he was much more clever than Court he could probably help take her mind of that fact that it was Janessa's party. That morning she had vaguely played around with the idea of inviting him instead of Court but reconsidered at the last moment. Court, not to mention her mother would flip out. Plus she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of asking. 

"Come on Kathryn, relax" Court told me as he took her hand. "We'll have fun today. Besides it's not like Jenessa and I are seeing each other anymore." 

"I suppose you're right. By the way you never told me, why did you and Janessa break up?" 

Immediately Court's eyes looked off in the opposite direction while Kathryn surpressed a smile. She already knew the reason for the break up, everyone did, but she couldn't resist putting him in the awkward position. "Um, Janessa and I we just...we just decided we weren't right for each other anymore." 

The real reason for their break up had to do with Janessa coming home from winter break in Aspen to find Court in bed with one of her closest friends. When she found them she knocked Court unconscience with one of his football trophies and then when about making her ex-best friend's life a living hell. Kathryn and everyone else at Manchester knew the story but she feigned innocent and gave him a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry to hear that Court." 

"Well it's all in the past now. Hey look there's Janessa, maybe we should go say hello. It would be, you know, polite." 

"Of course" she agreed through clenched teeth. 

There were several large white tents set up close to where the various boats and yachts were docked. Looking amongst the crowd it didn't take Kathryn long to spot her rival. With her dark hair and eyes Janessa had a striking resemblance to Kathryn. She was even wearing a white dress that afternoon just like hers. The two girls had grown up in the same social circles all their lives with Janessa using any and ever opportunity to copy Kathryn. She tinted her hair the same way, emulated her sense of style, went after the same boys as her and competed with her for all the same leadership positions. Kathryn usually won but every now and then Janessa would get one over on her and she couldn't stand it. 

Forcing a smile onto her lips Kathryn was about to greet there hostess when she noticed she was already chatting with someone. As they got closer she recognized the young girl she was talking with as Bonnie. Fabulous, Kathryn thought to herself, now instead of dealing with one nit wit she'd have to deal with two. 

She started to make her way over to them when she stopped in her tracks. Court came up behind her and put an arm on her back "what is it?" 

Kathryn came to an abrupt halt when she noticed the guy on Bonnies arm. To her great shock she realized it was Sebastian. With his hand casually on Bonnies back he wore a smile as he chatted up Janessa. Shaking her head Kathryn muttered "that son of a bitch." 

"What's Valmont doing here?" 

"I don't know but I going to find out" she hissed before quickly approaching them. Phony smile in tact she came up behind them "hello Janessa." 

The hostess's dark eyes looked over at Kathryn as a smirk graced her cherry colored lips. "Kathryn there you are. I was starting to think you wouldn't make it." When Court came up behind his date Janessa's eyes lit up even more "oh Court you came!" 

She pushed past Kathryn and threw her arms around her ex while his current girlfriend looked over appalled. Kathryn tried her best to contain her annoyance because she knew Janessa was doing this purposely to bother her. To top it off she noticed the amused look on Sebastian's face as he watched her squirm. She really was going to kill him once they were alone. 

Court's face seemed to redden in embarrassment as he pulled himself from her grasp. "Hey 'nessa, of course I came. Kathryn invited me." 

"Oh yeah" she laughed casually as she turned back to her rival. "I forgot you two are seeing each other now." 

"Well it's understandable given how busy you've been planning your little party" Kathryn told her. 

Janessa gave her an equally fake grin "yes I suppose you're right. So Kathryn have you met Bonnie?" 

"Yes as a matter of fact mother and I are staying with Bonnie this weekend." 

To Kathryn's surprise Bonnie smiled at her as she chimed in "we've had so much fun together these past few days. Kathryn has taught me so much." 

Christ Sebastian must be teaching her well, Kathryn thought as her eyes locked with his. "Well isn't that...kind of her. I take it you know Sebastian Kathryn" Janessa noted as she bated her eyes flirtatiously at him. "After all every girl at Manchester knows Sebastian." 

Containing her sudden urge to vomit Kathryn replied coldly "not well. I'm rather surprised to see you here Sebastian." 

"Well Bonnie invited me" he told her with a gloating smile. "How could I resist?" 

There seemed to be an uncomfortable silence between the group as Kathryn and Sebastian eyed each other. Finally Janessa broke it "so what does everyone think of my new boat?" 

"You got another one?" Court asked as he looked out at the marina. 

"Well actually daddy had me trade in the old one. I like this one much better. Isn't it beautiful Court?" 

He nodded "yeah it is." 

"Court and I use to sail all the time." 

"Hey did you two use to date or something?" Sebastian suddenly asked. 

Janessa grinned over at him "yes for a little while." 

As Bonnie, Court and Janessa turned to look out at the boats Kathryn pinched Sebastian's arm and hissed "what the hell are you doing?" 

He laughed obviously amused "looking at boats. What are you doing?" 

Before Kathryn could reply everyone turned around still discussing sailing. "My father left me his boat. It's the one at the far end" Bonnie pointed out. "I love to sail but mother doesn't like me to go by myself." 

"Oh that's too bad" Court acknowledged. "It's cool that you sail, Kathryn doesn't like it much." 

"Kathryn prefers to relax and sunbathe when she's out on the water" Kathryn smiled as she pulled Court close to her. "Preferably in very little" she whispered to him loud enough so everyone could hear especially Sebastian. 

"That's my girl" Court laughed wrapping an arm around her. "Come on let's go down and take a look." 

"I better get back to my guests" Janessa said turning away from the happy couple in annoyance. "We can catch up later Court." 

"Sure" he said but he was already being pulled away by Kathryn. 

Once alone Sebastian grabbed Bonnie by the arm and spun her around towards him. "So far you're doing good but not good enough. Make sure you get Court alone." 

"I know" she sighed as she looked back at Court and Kathryn. "It's going to be hard though with her always around." 

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." 

Bonnie looked back at him curiously for a moment. Her blue eyes eyed him as she asked "why do want her away from him so badly anyway? Do you like Kathryn or something?" 

"Never mind why" Sebastian hissed at her. "The only thing you need to concentrate on is getting close to Court. Now go." 

****** 

Where the fuck was he? As Kathryn looked from one end of the marina to the other she was about ready to kill something or as the case may be someone. Sure enough a half hour into Janessa's party and Court was nowhere to be found. It infuriated her to no end that she couldn't take him anywhere without him running off with god knows who. 

After touring his friend Paul's boat Kathryn had gotten bored so she decided to hit the bar. However when she went back to find Court he was gone. She thought he might have gone off with Janessa somewhere but she was currently talking with some of her parents friends. 

With an annoyed sigh Kathryn headed up to the restaurant that was providing all the food for the party. She thought maybe he went to look for her there or went to get something to eat less fancy. As she stepped out onto the deck of the restaurant she felt a pair of hands rest of her hips. Smiling Kathryn turned around but quickly scowled when she saw the hands belonged to Sebastian "what the hell do you want?"  


"Well you're as pleasant as ever" he told her. "I suppose you thought I was captain cardboard." 

Rolling her eyes she pulled away from him and asked "have you seen Court?" 

"Why is he missing? Maybe you should think of investing in a leash for that boy." 

"Shut up and get lost" 

Sebastian only laughed as he fell into step beside her. "Have you checked with Janessa maybe they're off rekindling some memories." 

Kathryn grabbed him by the face and forced his head in Janessa's direction "no he's not and no thanks to you by the way." 

"Oh come on Kathryn are you telling me you were honestly having fun with that loser?" When he was met with no response he made her to look up at him "you know you could be having much more fun with me." 

"Doing what?" 

Sebastian stepped closer to her and smiled "looking at boats." 

Grabbing her suddenly by the hand he pulled her back into the near vacant restaurant. Aside from a few busboys the place was practically empty and the people there were were too busy anyway to notice as Sebastian pressed her against the wall and kissed her. Kathryn's hands came up to push him away but she was fighting a losing battle. Within seconds she was kissing him back but kicking herself all along for doing it. Just as his hands began to creep under her dress Kathryn pushed him away "no not here." 

"All right then I'll kiss you back on the deck." 

"You're not kissing me at all" Kathryn told him with a grin. 

"Not for long" Sebastian murmured before leaning in and kissing her neck softly. 

Surpressing a groan she asked him "what are you doing with Bonnie? I told you to get rid of her not date her." 

"Oh come on Kathryn how could I resist?" 

"Easily" she responded icily before pushing him away and starting for the door. 

Before she could leave Sebastian grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back to him. "Are you jealous?" 

"Please" she scoffed. "All I asked is that you get the little bitch to keep her mouth shut about what she walked in on." 

"Don't worry she will." 

Kathryn studied him a moment before cupping his face. "You're up to something aren't you?" 

"Maybe" he told her giving her that boyishly charming smile of his while kissing her hand. Sebastian leaned in to kiss her mouth but Kathryn turned her head away. Never one to give up Sebastian slid his hand up her thigh and remarked "I thought you were done playing the ice queen." 

"That doesn't mean I'm going to give you free access to me." 

His hand rose higher before sliding between her legs. Kathryn felt his long fingers brush against her panties as he whispered in her ear "why not? I thought you liked giving me...access." As if for emphasize Sebastian slid a finger inside of her suddenly causing Kathryn to gasp out loud. 

As his finger played inside of her he let his thumb gently graze her clit causing her to arch against the wall in need. With a sly triumphant grin Sebastian leaned in to kiss her but before he could they heard someone quickly approaching. At the sound of footsteps Kathryn yanked his hand out from beneath her dress. 

Suddenly Janessa came in from off the patio "oh hey I didn't know anyone was up here." Noticing Sebastian's hand that was still on Kathryn's hip she asked with amusement "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" 

"Don't be ridiculous" Kathryn laughed as she moved away from Sebastian. "We were just..." 

Sebastian was going to listen in amusement as Kathryn struggled for an excuse but for whatever reason he took pity on her. "I'm helping Kathryn look for Court." 

"Oh well I believe I saw him a little while ago going into Bonnies boat." Her dark eyes seemed to gleam as she told Kathryn "they looked awfully close. Rather like the two of you just now." 

"Sebastian and I are just friends" Kathryn told her coldly. Looking over at him she finished "if that." 

"I see, well here's a little word of advice Kathryn. If I were you I'd keep an eye on Court. The boy has a bit of a wandering eye if you know what I'm saying." 

Kathryn gave her a phony smile "well thanks for the advice but I'm not too worried and if Court gets out of line I could always knock him unconscience with a football trophy." 

"Right" Janesssa replied the smile falling from her face. 

"I better go find Court" Kathryn sighed as she started to leave. "I'll talk with you later Sebastian." 

"I look forward to it" he called after her. 

As she headed down towards the boat Bonnie had pointed out earlier Kathryn began to wonder if it was possible that Court was screwing around with Bonnie. What the hell could he see in that little nothing anyway? She's beautiful and sweet Kathryn reminded herself. Not to mention everyone was still under the impression she was a virgin. 

Getting aboard the boat Kathryn looked around and saw they weren't on the deck so she went below. The boat if you want to call it that, was actually closer in size to a yacht. When she went below she noticed there was a living room set up and then two doors on either end. She was about to barge into one of them when she heard the unmistakable giggle of Bonnie followed by a soft moan. The bastard was cheating on her! 

She was about to interrupt whatever the hell was going on between them but stopped when a realization suddenly occurred to her. Bonnie was hardly the type to go off and seduce another girls boyfriend. She would probably not even think to do such a thing if the idea wasn't planted in her pea sized brain first. Right then Kathryn knew this whole thing was most likely orchestrated by Sebastian. His plan was to have her walk in on Bonnie and Court screwing around so she could in turn dump Court and go running to him. 

Hell would freeze over before that happened. 

Instead of bursting into the room like she originally planned Kathryn stepped away from the door and called out "oh Court! Court are you here?" 

Sure enough a moment later she heard some rustling behind the door before Court suddenly appeared looking flushed. "Hey Kathryn, were you looking for me?" 

"Yes" she told him with a calm smile. "Janessa told me Bonnie was showing you her boat. So what do you think of her?" 

He flinched as he looked everywhere but at his girlfriend "it's, it's great! She's quite a beauty." 

Kathryn looked past him into the empty room where Bonnie was nervously sitting on the bed. "Yes she is" Kathryn muttered. "Court do you think you could go get me something to drink back at the bar? I'm absolutely famished." 

"Sure babe" he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing up the steps. 

Once they were alone Kathryn stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. "Hey Bonnie enjoying my boyfriend?" 

At the sound of the door slamming shut Bonnie jumped and looked up at Kathryn with fear in her eyes. "No Kathryn, I mean we weren't-" 

"Oh cut the shit" she sneered at her. 

"I swear to you Kathryn, Court and I weren't doing anything." 

Bending down Kathryn spotted a used condom wrapper and scooped it up. She tossed it at Bonnie "bullshit. I know exactly what you were doing Bonnie and I know why you were doing it." 

"You do?" 

She walked over to the younger girl cowering on the bed. Forcing her to look up at her Kathryn demanded "Sebastian set this up didn't he? He told you to seduce Court and for me to walk in on it." 

Tears forming in her eyes Bonnie admitted "yes he did. He said he had pictures of us having sex and he would show everyone and I-" 

"Enough I don't care" she silenced her. "However I'm telling you this much Bonnie if you don't stay away from what's mine you won't live to regret it. You think Sebastian's scary? You haven't seen anything yet." 

****** 

"I know what you're up to and it won't work" Kathryn whispered in Sebastian's ear before walking past him. 

Sebastian had been downing martinis with an attractive blond on his right when Kathryn had spotted him. Shortly after letting Bonnie know that she wouldn't put up with any of her crap she hunted down the real source of her problem. Walking over to the bar she ordered herself a dirty martini waiting for Sebastian to join her. Sure enough he didn't leave her disappointed. "Something the matter baby?" 

Taking a sip of her drink Kathryn emptied the rest in her mouth and then spit it out at him "don't call me baby." 

"Fine" he grumbled as used a napkin to dry himself off. "What crawled up your ass? Court and his three inch dick I suppose?" 

Ignoring his crude comment she hissed "I know you sent that little tramp to fuck Court." 

Sebastian smiled smugly "oh so I take it you walked in on them? Well I won't pretend to be sorry. It's about time you dump that moron." 

"I didn't dump Court. On the contrary we are closer than ever." 

His face fell "what? But I thought-" 

"You thought wrong." Stepping closer to him Kathryn asked "what is it with you? Why can't you just let Court and me be happy together?" 

Without waiting for an answer she stormed away from him and walked over to a deserted table to sit down. She was so angry right now not just at Sebastian but at herself as well. Kathryn had promised herself to not give him the satisfaction of exposing any emotion towards him and yet she did. She hated appearing valuable especially in front of Sebastian. 

She thought he had left but a minute later he pulled up a chair next to her. "Kathryn" he whispered "he's not good enough for you." 

"Oh and who is, you?" she scoffed. 

"Why not?" 

Turning to face him Kathryn replied "no chance in hell would I ever...with you. Besides the only thing you want from me is to get between my legs." 

He shrugged "well I won't lie and tell you that the prospect of you on your back or all fours for that matter isn't appealing. However I like you Kathryn." Sebastian leaned over and took her hand "I think we could make a good team." 

Kathryn didn't pull her hand away but she did tell him "I'm with Court and I don't see that changing in the immediate future Sebastian." 

"Yes and why are you with Court? To get back at Chandler or because mommy dearest approves of him? Jesus Kathryn he can barely keep it in his pants for a half an hour." 

To his surprise Kathryn laughed and he asked "you think that's funny?" 

"No, I think it's funny that you of all people are preaching about fidelity. Sebastian you couldn't be faithful to one girl for longer than a week, if that." 

"That's not true" he pouted. "I've been faithful to my bizarre friendship with you." 

"Yeah but only because you mistakenly believe it will land you in my bed. Face it Valmont you aren't the boyfriend type." 

Sebastian scowled at her as he challenged "care to make a wager on that?" 

Kathryn turned back to him suddenly intrigued. She always enjoyed a good challenge especially if she could get something out of it. "What did you have in mind?" 

"I bet that I can be faithful to one girl for at least three weeks. That means for three weeks I will see only her and fuck only her." 

Raising her eyebrows in surprise Kathryn asked "sex with just one girl for twenty one days? I'll take that bet!" 

Sebastian laughed as he leaned in closer to her. "Okay what are the terms?" 

Running her finger across her lips Kathryn thought about what she could want from him. When something suddenly occurred to her she grinned devilishly "if I win you have to transfer to St. Michael's." 

Sebastian flinched as his face twisted in horror "that's an all guys school. A catholic all guys school." 

"Yes it is" Kathryn laughed. "You better start brushing up on your hail Mary's. I think you're going to need them." 

"All right fine" he grumbled. "What do I get when I win?" 

Letting her hand brush against his knee she purred seductively at him "what do you want?" 

There was of course the obvious thing but he decided to shock her "I win you dump Reynolds." 

Kathryn's eyes went wide in surprise "you want me to dump Court? Sebastian I can't just-" 

He pressed her finger to her lips silencing her "that's the deal and...oh what the hell, I get you to myself for a night to do whatever I want as well." 

Pushing his hand away she sighed "can't I just fuck you senseless and we'll call it even?" 

Sebastian shook his head "no and besides you're so sure I'll loose what do you care? Do we have a deal?" 

He held his hand out and Kathryn stared at it before hesitantly shaking with him "deal. So who's the victim?" 

She thought he would have to think about it but to her surprise he grinned and told her "I know just the girl." 

Sebastian rose from his seat and Kathryn turned to watch as he walked across the room to his target. She assumed it would be just another air headed debutante but to her shock Sebastian walked right up to Janessa and wrapped an arm around her. He whispered something in her ear before she pulled him away. As he left the party Sebastian turned and gave Kathryn a wave. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. Avoiding Temptation

Let the Games Begin 

Summary: Kathryn gets unsettling news from her mother and goes to great lengths to win her bet with Sebastian. 

Chapter 10: Avoiding Temptation 

"The son of a bitch is doing this on purpose" Kathryn spat as she peered down at the happy couple below. "Sebastian knows how much I despise Janessa so he purposely choose her to pursue." 

Slumping his head down on the biology lab table Blaine let out a tired moan "yes I know Kathryn since you haven't shut up about it in the past hour. Now how long do you plan on holding me captive in this classroom?" 

She turned away from the window and told him "until you come up with a way for me to break them up and win this bet." 

It had been over a week since Kathryn had made that bet with Sebastian in the Hamptons. When she had spotted him getting cozy with her enemy Janessa she never imagined he would actually choose her to settle down with. However when they returned to the city and school started up again sure enough there was Janessa wrapped around him like a pretzel. 

Over night it seemed they had become every one's favorite couple. All the girls were lavishing Janessa with praise for finally being able to tame Sebastian Valmont. Meanwhile Kathryn was so angry she was spitting nails because not only was Janessa now soaring past her on the social latter but it appeared she was loosing the bet as well. To top it off she had barely spoken with Sebastian since returning home which led her to think that maybe he was getting a little too much into his role as the perfect boyfriend. 

After spotting the two making out in the courtyard in front of everyone Kathryn finally had enough. She grabbed Blaine and brought him up to the empty science lab for a strategy meeting. So far though he was proving to be anything but helpful. "Blaine, has Sebastian told you anything about the bet?" 

He picked his head up off the desk and swiveled around to face her "no, I didn't even know anything about it until you told me. I just assumed like everyone else he was really into her. In fact the way Janessa tells it Sebastian is completely devoted to her and even lets her drive his car." 

Kathryn's mouth fell open in surprise then she let out a strangled cry "god I am so sick of that girl! I have half a mind to..." 

Suddenly the sound of Jannesa's giggling was heard followed by "oh Sebastian you're so bad." 

"That's it" Kathryn grumbled as she grabbed for a glass beaker then started to make her way to the window to throw it at them. 

However Blaine came up behind her and stopped her before she could. "Okay as amusing as that would be to watch, it won't solve anything" he said prying the beaker from her hands. "What are you upset about exactly? The fact that Sebastian is winning the bet or that he's having fun doing it?" 

"Both!" Slumping back onto a stool Kathryn sighed "what if he really likes her?" 

Blaine was surprised by the sudden flash of vulnerability she was showing him. It wasn't a side of Kathryn he had ever seen before or even knew existed. Taking a seat behind her he placed his arm on her shoulders "Kathryn everyone knows Janessa is just a carbon copy of you. She might be pretty and charming but she's NOT Kathryn Merteuil. I'd also like to remind you that Sebastian is doing all of this just so he can have you. Trust me he's not into Janessa. Why would he want the imitation when he can have the real thing?"  


"I hope you're right Blaine." 

****** 

Following another nauseating school day Kathryn returned home determined to relax in a nice warm bath. However as she entered her bedroom she soon realized she wasn't alone. "Mother what are you doing in here?" 

Tiffani Merteuil had been sitting at her daughters vanity table admiring herself. Dressed in her typical Channel suit she looked as if she was making herself right at home in her daughters room and that was something Kathryn wasn't pleased about. Slamming the door she tossed her school bag on the bed and glared at her mother not bothering to hide her hostility. "Kathryn dear don't frown, it causes wrinkles." 

Forcing a fake smile on her face she asked "what do you want?" 

"Well I just stopped in to tell you not to expect me at dinner tonight. I'm having dinner with a very important man." 

"Fine, good-bye mother." 

Smiling pleasantly Tiffani started to leave when it suddenly occurred to Kathryn that her mother was hiding something from her. Normally when she went out on a date she never bothered to inform her. Sure she liked to brag about her conquests from time to time but she never made it a point to show up in her bedroom just to rub her face in it. "Wait" Kathryn called out to her. "What aren't you telling me?" 

Turning back around she sighed dramatically "there's no need to be paranoid Kathryn. I thought I would just share my good news with you is all." 

"Right" Kathryn replied not buying a word of it. As she approached her mother she could see that specific glint in her eyes that told her whatever she was hiding it couldn't be good. "So who is he mother?" 

Tiffani shrugged and answered nonchalantly "Edward Valmont." 

Kathryn's eyebrows shot up in surprise "what? How can you go out with him? I thought he was seeing Judy." 

"He was but not he's not and that's all there is to it." 

"Somehow I doubt that. So what did you do, seduce him while I went to Janessa's yacht party?" 

Tiffani rolled her eyes as she started once again to leave "Kathryn it's really none of your business." 

She grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her back "like hell it isn't! You had no interest in Edward until you realized I was friends with his son." 

Pulling away from her daughters grasp she spat back "oh is that what you and Sebastian are, friends? Last I heard he was seeing that charming girl Janessa." 

In that moment Kathryn never hated her mother more. Tiffani knew how she felt about Sebastian and she couldn't stand it. Not just because of his reputation but because she had something her mother could never get. That killed her mother worst of all and she wouldn't stop until she destroyed it. 

Charging over to the door Kathryn threw it open and ordered "get out." 

Straightening the sleeves of her powder blue suit her mother smiled smugly as she walked past her daughter into the hallway. "Have a nice evening Kathryn. I know I plan to." 

With that she slammed the door behind her then let out a frustrated cry. She wanted to scream and vent her frustrations to the high heavens but she wouldn't because it would be letting her mother win. Instead she charged over to her phone and dialed Sebastian. After a few rings he picked up "hello?" 

"Hey it's me" 

"Janessa?" 

Kathryn scowled "very funny asshole." 

Sebastian chuckled on the other end "judging by your tone I'm guessing something's wrong. Having second thoughts concerning our bet?' 

"No not at all but now that you bring it up, are you?" 

"Not at all, so is that why you're calling?" 

Kathryn sighed as she laid back on her alcove bed "I just got done having another run in with my mother." 

"About what?" 

"Her date for the evening, your father." 

There was a long pause on the line before Sebastian came back on "you're concerned about this?" 

"Yes!" she exclaimed exasperated by how causal he sounded. "You should be too! The only reason she's going out with him is to get back at me for fucking you." 

"Wait a minute...you fucked me? When? Cause I think I would have remembered that." 

"She thinks I did but never mind that. We have to stop them. They can't date, I mean what would happen if they-" 

"Kathryn" he interrupted her rant before she could finish. "Don't worry about it. I know my dad and trust me he's not the long term commitment type." 

"Hmm like father like son." 

"Well not anymore" Sebastian replied arrogantly. "In any event they'll probably go out a few times, screw, then he'll dump her like all the rest. Trust me I know what I'm talking about." 

Kathryn took a deep breath as she once again started to relax. "You're probably right. I shouldn't let her get to me." 

"No you shouldn't."  


"However I'm still all tense. Why don't you come over and help me work out all the kinks in my body" she purred seductively into the phone. 

"I can't" 

Kathryn sat up suddenly "why not?" 

"I have dinner plans with Janessa tonight." 

"Well cancel them."  


"Sorry I can't do that. Besides we've been looking forward to this all week." 

"WE? Did you just refer to the two of you as one entity?" 

There was a sigh on his end "Kathryn I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, good-bye." 

"Sebastian wait-" 

However he had already hung up. Kathryn listened to the dial tone and muttered "that son of a bitch." 

She realized then that Sebastian would most likely win the bet. Janessa was already falling for his act and so far it appeared he was avoiding temptation. Well if she had anything to say about it he wouldn't for long. 

With a malicious grin Kathryn picked up the phone again only this time she dialed the Millers. She was greeted by a soft spoken young women "hello?" 

"Bonnie it's Kathryn." 

"Kathryn?" she repeated in surprise. "What is it? I haven't gone near Court just like you ordered and I-" 

"Shut up" she sighed. "I'm not calling you about that." 

"What is it?" 

"Well Bonnie after I found you with Court I was considering taking drastic action. I was going to have a talk with your mother..." 

"My mother?" Bonnie exclaimed. "You can't! She'll ground me till summer." 

"Yes I know but lucky for you I've had a change of heart. I've decided instead that in exchange for my silence you're going to do something for me." 

"What?" she asked hesitantly. 

"I'm going to need you to come into the city right away. It concerns Sebastian..." 

****** 

"More wine?" 

Sebastian looked up at the waiter and gave him a slight nod. Janessa did the same then took a small sip on her red wine and grinned. "Don't you just love this place? It has to be my favorite place to eat in Manhattan." 

"The foods good" he said taking her hand in his. "But I think I prefer the company instead." 

Janessa smiled as she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. As she did Sebastian chuckled to himself at how easy this all was. Getting Janessa to fall for him had been just as easy as he imagined. She thought herself to be tough and cold just as Kathryn but underneath it she was just like all the others he'd seduced. Janessa just wanted a guy to seem genuinely interested in her and that's exactly what he gave her. It wasn't that he disliked her, on the contrary he found her amusing. She was beautiful and smarter than he would have thought. His usual lines didn't always work with her but she seemed charmed by him none the less. 

For the past week Sebastian had felt as if he was in a play. He was acting out being in a normal, monogamous relationship and he was having fun. It was surprisingly easy to avoid temptation but then again that was most likely due to the fact that Janessa was pretty good in bed. However the real thing that kept him going through this whole thing was the knowledge that in two weeks Kathryn would be his. Court would be permanently out of the picture and he could finally go to bed with her. 

"What are you smiling about?" Janessa asked noticed the grin on his face. 

Sebastian shrugged "I'm just thinking about how I never thought I could ever be happy with one girl. But then I meet you and it turns my whole word upside down." 

"Wow Valmont that was corny" she laughed. "Coming from you though it's sort of sweet." 

He leaned in once again to kiss her but before his lips could make contact he looked up to see Bonnie making her way over to them. Dressed in a elegant black suit she pushed past the waiter and stormed right up to their table looking pissed. "Oh fuck" Sebastian muttered under his breath. 

"What is it?" 

Janessa got her answer when Bonnie appeared besides them and demanded "what the hell is going on? Sebastian what are you doing with her?" 

"What does it look like we're doing? What the hell are you doing here Bonnie?" 

"I came down to the city to see you" she exclaimed as tears started to fill her eyes. "But your maid told me you were out with this slut." 

"Excuse me?" Janessa repeated. "What did you call me?" 

Bonnie however completely ignored her and continued on with her rant. "Sebastian I thought you cared about me. All that time we spent in bed together and you told me I was the best you ever had! It was all a lie wasn't it?" 

At this point the other people in the restaurant were all ignoring their food and watching them instead. Sebastian realized almost immediately that something wasn't right here. Why would Bonnie suddenly show up? Not wanting to cause any more of a scene then they already were he addressed her softly "Bonnie I'm sorry that you thought we were something more than we were but I'm with Janessa now." 

"You bastard" she exclaimed as she picked up the pitcher of water from another table and threw it all over him. "I thought you loved me!" 

Now wet and very angry, Sebastian got to his feet "that's it! I'm going to take care of this" he told Janessa. "I'll be right back." 

Grabbing Bonnie by the arm he dragged her out of the restaurant and over to the side of the building. "What the fuck is your problem!" 

"I'm sorry" she replied softly. "I don't know why I did that. I just saw you two together and got upset is all. Can you forgive me?" 

Sebastian nodded "sure, whatever. Now why don't you go-" Before he could get the sentence out Bonnie was suddenly all over him. She pushed her tongue down his throat and pinned him against the wall. Sebastian was surprised at the sudden attack but he quickly got his bearings and pushed her away. "I don't think so Bonnie." 

"Why not? Don't you like me?" 

"Yes I like you it's just..." Sebastian started to trail off when it hit him like a thunder bolt why this whole thing seemed so off. The Bonnie he knew was in no way incapable of pulling a stunt like she did without any persuasion. When he sent her after Court he practically had to give her hand written instructions on how to seduce him. Someone else had to be behind this and he knew exactly who that someone else was. 

"Oh Christ she got to you too, didn't she?" 

Bonnie shrugged innocently "who?" 

"Bonnie baby, lying is not your strong suit. Kathryn sent you here to wreck my date." Turning away from her he shook his head and laughed "that sneaky little bitch." 

"Sebastian I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Yeah right, look I want you to give Kathryn a message from me." 

Bonnie opened her mouth like she was going to rebut but then sighed and asked "what is it?" 

****** 

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Kathryn screamed into her tiny cell phone. "I told you exactly what to do and what to say. A monkey could have pulled it off yet you couldn't?" 

"I'm sorry Kathryn but he didn't buy it" Bonnie sighed. "He knew I was lying and he knew you were behind it." 

"How?" 

"I don't know but he gave me a message to give to you." 

Kathryn laid back on Sebastian's bed. She had come over to his fathers house and the maid had let her in. After making herself comfortable in his room, Bonnie called with the news of her evening. Of course the twit couldn't pull it off and Kathryn was beginning to wonder why she ever thought she could. Sebastian was too smart to fall for an act, especially if it was performed by Bonnie. "Well what did the bastard say?" 

"He told me to tell you, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes at Sebastian's attempt to be clever. "Is that all?" 

"Yes" there was a pause on the line before Bonnie came back on and softly asked "um Kathryn, are you going to tell-" 

Suddenly Kathryn heard the sound of approaching footsteps so she quickly shut her cell phone off not bothering to give Bonnie an answer. A moment later the bedroom door opened and Sebastian stepped into the room. He didn't look too terribly surprised to see her as he drolly greeted her "you know last I checked breaking and entering is a crime." 

"Not if you're invited in. How was your big date?" 

"It was fine, no thanks to you." 

Feigning innocent Kathryn asked "are you accusing me of something?" 

"Oh cut the innocent routine" he grumbled loosening his tie. "I'm in no mood for it. I know you sent that idiot to ruin my date and I have to admit Kathryn I thought you were above such stunts." 

Giving him a wicked grin she replied "I guess you were wrong." 

He nodded "yes I suppose I was. I never thought you would stoop to such juvenile actions over jealousy." 

Kathryn sat up suddenly "you think I'm jealous? Of what?" 

Sebastian laughed "I think you mean who. It just eats you up inside that I choose Janessa, doesn't it?" 

Slowly Kathryn made her way to the edge of the bed where he was standing, then got up onto her knees so they were at eye level. In a cold controlled voice she told him "let's just get one thing straight. I am not, nor will I ever be jealous of that wanna be little bitch, understand?" 

"Fine whatever you say. Did Bonnie give you my message?" 

Letting her icy exterior melt she smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes she did and I have to admit I whole heatedly agree." 

"Good" 

Kathryn's hand moved away from Sebastian's neck and snaked down to his pants. As she unzipped him and slid her hand inside his trousers she moved in for a kiss but Sebastian turned his cheek. Not one to be swayed easily Kathryn went for his dick wrapping her hand around it. "What are you doing?" he asked 

"Well you did say if I wanted something done I'd have to do it myself" she whispered. 

He nodded while pushing her hand away "well I'm not in the mood." 

"Yeah right" 

Kathryn made another grab for him but this time Sebastian promptly pushed her off the bed and onto the hard floor. She looked up at him stunned "what the hell?" 

Zipping his pants back up Sebastian told her coldly "may I suggest a cold shower Kathryn. " 

"You son of a..." 

Turning away from her Sebastian walked into the bathroom and called out before closing the door, "get out, before I call security to toss you out on that beautiful behind of yours." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	11. Winner Takes All

Let the Games Begin 

Summary: At Kathryn's party Sebastian is poised to win the bet and collect his prize. 

Authors Note: This will have about 17-18 chapters long for those interested. 

Chapter 11: Winner Takes All 

It started out as a fabulous night but it wouldn't end that way. 

Dressed in a nearly see-through black nightie and a pair of matching panties underneath, Kathryn was the bell of the ball. It was of course fitting seeing as it was her party. Since her mother had left for yet another trip to Europe earlier that week she had decided to throw her annual pajama party. All of Manchester's finest, along with a mix of college kids gathered in their underwear to toast the start of summer. Actually the true theme of the party (albeit unspoken) was 'dressed to get screwed'. The rules were you didn't leave the party until you got properly laid. 

Usually Kathryn delighted in the annual get together but as she walked around her mothers townhouse, admiring the many well shaped forms of her classmates, she just wasn't into it. Court was off in another part of the house doing god known what with god knows who and she could care less. All the guys who she hadn't already fucked held no interest for her. Even though she could tell all eyes were on her as soon as she stepped into the room, she didn't care. The truth of the matter was there was only one guy occupying her thoughts. 

Sebastian fucking Valmont. God she couldn't get him out of her head or rather she couldn't get their bet out of her head. It had now been officially three weeks since they made it and not only had he won but he was still seeing Janessa. Point of fact the two seemed closer than ever. There was even this bullshit rumor making the rounds that they were engaged. The whole thing nauseated Kathryn to no end. 

She really couldn't stand to loose and not just to Sebastian. In Kathryn's mind eye she had not only lost to him but Janessa as well. They had competed for years but now it appeared as Janessa had stolen the one thing Kathryn had truly wanted. It wasn't like she wanted to take Sebastian to the prom or anything but she had always seen him as belonging to her. No other girl could hold his attention like she could and she believed only she could truly turn him on. Well apparently she was mistaken on both counts. 

Over the past three weeks Kathryn had tried several times to distract Sebastian from Janessa but she failed miserably every single time. Aside from Bonnie she had also offered up many tempting girls including the Barnet twins but Sebastian couldn't be swayed. The final straw had been when he turned down her. HER god damn it! All of this led Kathryn to believe that one of two things had happened, either Sebastian had the will power of a monk or he had truly fallen for Janessa. She was starting to believe it was the latter. 

After grabbing a martini and fending off the advances of a frat boy from Columbia, Kathryn started to make her way to the second floor. She was in need of a little privacy and a bump of coke. As she ascended the stairs she looked back at the party goers to see a new couple emerge. Walking into the living room hand in hand was none other than the happy couple themselves. Janessa was (barely) dressed in a short red satin night gown and Sebastian was wearing a silk robe over a pair of boxers. They both looked amazing and they knew it. 

Kathryn scowled at the pair and silently cursed herself for inviting them. The only reason she had was because if she didn't everyone would just assume she was jealous of Janessa. Plus knowing Sebastian as she did Kathryn knew he would just crash anyway. Staring down at the two of them she couldn't help but feel a slight pang but she tried to ignore it. Sebastian's eye caught hers and he watched her a moment before returning his full attention to his date. In that moment it became clearer to Kathryn that Sebastian had moved on and might not even be interested in their bet anymore. She would have to do the same. 

* * * * * * 

10:32 p.m. 

Looking down at his watch Sebastian grinned in realization. The bet was now officially over and it was time to claim his prize. Glancing past Janessa he looked amongst the crowd but didn't spot his girl right away. Then as his eyes breezed over the stairs he spotted her standing between a blond in a pink teddy and an oriental girl in only her panties. However Kathryn was the far lovelier of the three. Wearing a sheer black nightie that clearly emphasized her breasts it took every ounce of will power in Sebastian not to get hard. He couldn't, not now anyway. It would spoil the illusion. 

Her dark green eyes locked on his as her expression went dark. Sebastian knew she was pissed at him for not only winning the bet but for humiliating her as well. However he didn't regret what he had done. Hell it had been fun watching Kathryn's shocked expression when he pushed her off the bed and refused to fuck her. After all her teasing god knows she deserved it. Still he'd be lying if he said that particular act hadn't been difficult. 

Turning his attention away from Kathryn he pulled Janessa back to him. She herself was looking quite lovely that evening in a negligee that she had modeled for him the previous night, right before they fucked like bunnies on daddy's oak finished desk. The truth of the matter was Sebastian had nothing really against Janessa. Beautiful, intelligent, and sexually very satisfying but that's where it ends. Kathryn was all those things as well but there was something special about her that he couldn't quite nail (no pun intended). Besides the simple fact was that he didn't want to be anyone's boyfriend, least of all Janessa's. It was time to bring the charade to an end. 

Standing amongst the crowd of their barely dressed classmates Janessa snuggled up close to him sliding her arms around his neck. "So what do you say we make a few rounds then go find a vacant room" she purred suggestively in his ear. "I am most definitely ready to get screwed." 

"I don't think that's going to work for me" he replied flatly. 

She laughed nuzzling his nose "oh? Feeling impatient are you? Well let me just-" 

"No" he told her pulling her off of his neck. "I'm not interested in screwing you...at all." 

Janessa recoiled from him as her face fell. "Sebastian what's going on?" 

She was whispering because of course she didn't want to draw attention to them but Sebastian had other ideas. For the past three weeks he had been enduring snickers of 'pussy' and 'whipped' from all the assholes at school. All the while he thought about this night and exactly what he would say to the girl who had been the cause of his ridicule. Needless to say he had no intentions of taking it easy on her. 

"What do you mean what's going on?" He yelled loudly enough so that the whole room including Kathryn turned to watch. "I've had it with this relationship crap! I have no desire to fuck you Janessa not now or ever!" 

The whole room fell into silence and out of the corner of his eye Sebastian could see Kathryn start to descend the stair case. However he kept his full attention on Janessa who's face at the moment was filled with an exquisite expression of pain. He could tell by the way her lip trembled and her rapid blinking that she was doing everything in her power not to cry. "Sebastian" she said evenly "what did I do? I thought you-" 

"Loved you?" he laughed incredulously, "please you know I don't go in for all that shit. Hell everyone at this party knows that!" 

Amongst the crowd a girl yelled out "no kidding!" 

Shaking her head Janessa charged up to him and hissed "no, you told me you loved me, we DATED for three weeks! You can't tell me that didn't mean anything." 

Sebastian smiled coldly as he admitted "you're right it did mean something. You see Janessa my journey into dating was all part of a little experiment of mine. I take one of the most popular girls in school, a girl who is pure bitch through and through, and see if I can get her to fall for me. Now to tell you the truth I really thought you would be too smart to fall for all that bullshit charm but apparently I was wrong." 

"You heartless bastard!" she whispered before smacking him hard across the face. "How dare you!" 

"Ouch" he snickered rubbing his cheek. "But I've had better." 

Janessa was holding her head up and he could tell she was trying so hard not to break down and cry. However Sebastian was determined to break her. Leaning in close to her he whispered "are you going to cry? You might want to reconsider that. When you cry it makes your face look fat." 

That seemed to do the trick. The tears immediately started flowing down her face as she muttered "I hate you." 

Turning around she dashed from the room as Sebastian called out to her "you're going to make a terrific entry in my journal Janessa!" 

As he chuckled to himself the crowd resumed their partying and started chatting about what happened. Ignoring the few girls who started to swarm around him Sebastian glanced over at the staircase to find Kathryn standing only a few feet away. Judging by the look on her face she was obviously surprised at this latest twist in events. Her green eyes however seemed to sparkle with a mischievous delight. Sebastian knew she had enjoyed what she just witnessed and it had probably turned her on as much as himself. 

Making his way quickly through the crowd Sebastian said nothing but grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest vacant room which was a study. As soon as the door closed behind them he slammed Kathryn up against the wall and kissed her hard. Her tongue almost immediately snaked it's way into his mouth as her fingers weaved their way into to his hair and tugged on it roughly. 

Their explosive reunion only lasted a moment before Kathryn pushed him away with a tantalizing grin and asked "What.The.Fuck?" 

Smiling smugly he explained "I think congratulations is in order, I won the bet." 

"Yes I suppose you have but I have to admit I'm a little thrown." 

Sebastian knew she would be but he asked her any way "why is that?" 

Kathryn stepped closer to him with her eyes intently locked on his. "Are you telling me you seriously had no interest in Janessa what so ever?" 

"Well briefly but after I nailed her on our second date it faded." Caressing her face he grinned "you really thought I had fallen in love with her! My, my Kathryn and here I thought you knew me so well. You know I am above the very concept of love as are you my dear." 

She only smiled seductively at him as she walked past him to lean against the large marble desk suggestively. "Then I suppose it's time to give you your reward. After all you did earn it what with that brilliant humiliation of Janessa." 

Sebastian approached her and rubbed his hand against her bare thigh. "Did that turn you on?" 

Taking his hand she guided it up her thigh to her panties. In a husky whisper she asked him "what do you think?" 

The thin material was already damp giving Sebastian his answer. Moving in between her legs he pushed her back on the desk and started trailing kisses down her neck. Kathryn groaned as she hooked her right leg around his waist and pressed her groin into his. When Sebastian started to slid the strap of her negligee off she laughed "right here?" 

"It would be fun wouldn't it?" Pulling away from her neck he finished "however we can't until the other matter of our bet is resolved." 

"What matter?" She demanded her voice all but losing it's seductive edge. 

Sebastian knew she was going to try and get out of it. He knew her well enough to know how her brain worked in such matters. Kathryn probably just expected to give him a quick fuck and that would be the end of it but that's not the way it was going to happen. "The terms of the wager were quite simple Kathryn. If I won not only would I get you in bed for the night but you have to break up with that idiot boyfriend of yours as well." 

"Oh that" she sighed. "Look can't we just fuck instead? That's what you're really after anyway." 

"A bets a bet" he explained coldly. "You're right I do want to screw you senseless but not until I see you dump that arrogant neanderthal." Actually the real reason Sebastian wanted her to do it was because when they finally went to bed together he wanted to know she completely belonged for him even if it was only for one night, but he didn't tell her that. 

Pouting Kathryn asked "what if I threw in a blow job instead?" 

"What if I went and told Court all about our little arrangement?" 

Rolling her eyes Kathryn pushed him off of her and got to her feet. "Oh all right I'm break up with Court" she sighed. "I was growing rather tired of him anyway." 

"Good girl" he praised stroking her cheek affectionately. 

She responded with a sarcastic smile. "However Valmont just because I'm agreeing to this one night don't expect it to become a habit. You get ONE night and that's it." 

"What do you think I'm going to propose marriage to you after one fucking orgasm? Sweetheart I doubt you're that good." 

Letting her tongue brush against Sebastian's lips she replied "no I'm better. I guarantee you after tonight you won't want to be inside another girl again." 

As he watched her leave the study he muttered to himself "I look forward to it." 

* * * * * * * 

"Court we need to talk." 

Turning from his frat-boy-in-training beer buddies who were currently all gathered around the bar, Court regarded his girlfriend with barely a glance over the shoulder. "What is it babe?" he laughed while taking the joint passed to him. "We are kind of in the middle of something." 

Glaring at his friends in disdain she tried to remain calm. God why couldn't he just do as she asked instead of acting like an immature doofus. "I need to speak to you in private" she demanded icily. "NOW." 

Coughing up smoke he stuttered "o-okay, okay I'm coming." Turning back to his buddies he laughed "sorry what can I tell you guys, the little lady gets impatient." 

Rolling her eyes Kathryn grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the nearest room. It was currently being occupied by one of her underlings and a basketball player who were going at it on the bed. Kathryn was in no need to hunt down another room so she ordered "out now." 

The girl blushed as she pulled her nightgown back on and got off the bed, pulling her 'date' along with her. "Sorry Kathryn, we'll leave." 

When they were finally alone Court wrapped Kathryn in an embrace and started to carry her to the bed. "I've been waiting to get you alone all night!" 

"Court get off!" she ordered pushing him away from her as she scrambled to her feet. 

He let out a frustrated groan "what the hell is your problem Kathryn?" 

"You're my problem! I'm so sick of you, with your hands always all over me...I'm ending this now!" 

Court regarded her with shock and confusion which just managed to make him appear more dumb than usual. Just staring into his pathetic face reminded Kathryn that this was probably a good idea after all. The only reason she had gotten together with Court in the first place was because she wanted to pay back Chandler and it looked good for her to have a steady boyfriend so no one would suspect she really screwed around. Plus it didn't hurt that he was hot. 

However all of those logical reasons to be with him seemed to fade with time. Now she had a reason to get rid of him and she could at last tell him what she really thought about him. The only down side to all of this was she had to do it on Sebastian's orders. Kathryn despised being ordered around by a man especially when that man was Sebastian. But she knew she had to honor her bet or risk him getting rid of Court using his own creative methods. 

"You're breaking up with me?" Court asked in total disbelief. "Why? I thought things were going good between us?" 

Crossing her arms to her chest she answered shortly "well you were wrong. I'm bored Court and I'm sick of being at an alcoholic losers beck and call 24/7. We're over with." 

She turned and started for the door not thinking he would bother to stop her however she was mistaken. As soon as Kathryn turned around Court grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Like hell you're dumping me just like that." 

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Court would get rough with her if the situation presented itself. However Kathryn refused to be intimidated by him. "Let go of me Court!" 

Tightening his hold on her even further he sneered "who is he? I know you're fucking someone behind my back." 

Kathryn was genuinely surprised he would be able to figure that out. For a moment she was tempted to tell him about Sebastian if only to see the smug look on Valmont's face vanish when he realized he wouldn't get everything he wanted. Then again that idea would likely have a nasty boomerang effect so instead she hissed "there isn't anyone else. Now let me go before I scream rape so fast your head will spin." 

Court getting the message pushed her away causing Kathryn to stumble slightly. In a much more controlled tone of voice he asked "who is he Kathryn? You know I'll find out and then I'll kick his ass so badly he-" 

"For god sakes!" she yelled in frustration "there isn't anyone! I'm just bored of you Court, get it through your thick skull!" 

There was a moment there where Kathryn actually started to think he might cry. His bottom lip shook and she could see his eyes watering over in distress. The very idea that she could reduce this big, football playing, rich boy to tears gave her a high unlike she had ever felt before. It was taking all Kathryn's will power not to break into hysterical laughter as he began to plead with her "Kathryn, you don't mean that. Come on baby..." 

With a casual shrug she told him "yeah I do mean it Court and no amount of begging is going to change my mind." 

His face once again grew dark and his body stiff. Kathryn thought he might once again try to come after her but instead he muttered "fine have it your way. Good bye Kathryn." Court then walked past her and back out to the party. 

Well that was a little anti climactic. She wanted him in tears begging her to reconsider but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Though she was grateful that he didn't make some sort of scene Kathryn had hoped to revel a little in his misery. "Oh well" she sighed as she turned and followed his lead. It was on to bigger and better things. 

The main living room, where the party was mainly taking place, was still littered with people but the crowd was starting to thin which was good news for Kathryn. As she surveyed the room her eyes landed on Sebastian gathered by the piano with a blond on one side and a red head on the other. Rolling her eyes she came up from behind them and whispered in his ear "it's done with." 

Without waiting for a reaction from him she walked away knowing full well that he would follow after her. A second later when she felt a strong hand circle her abdomen she smirked in recognition. "Did you really drop Captain America?" 

Kathryn removed Sebastian's hand, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea about them, and then turned to face him. "Of course" she replied looking past him but keeping her eye on him at all times. "After all a bets a bet." 

Sebastian nodded obviously pleased, "so how'd he take it?" 

"Well he was angry, he accused me of cheating on him and wanted to know who with. So" she sighed "I did what I had to do." 

Immediately, but discreetly, Sebastian grabbed her wrist and hissed "you didn't..." 

Kathryn giggled pulling from his grasp. Glancing over at Court who was drowning his sorrows at the bar she said "look at him. Does he look like he's about to come over here and kick your ass? He knows nothing of our...arrangement." 

"Good" Sebastian snickered. Turning his attentions back to her he let his fingers graze her thigh as he asked "so shall we go upstairs and celebrate my victory properly?" 

"Hmm, not now" 

His features went dark as he asked "when?" 

"You put me off until I broke up with Court, so you will have to wait until the end of my party. It's only fair don't you think?" 

"So after the party we'll..." 

Looking up at him she gave Sebastian a seductive smile as her fingers tread lightly over his bare chest. "You'll get what you wanted ever since you laid eyes on me." 

Sebastian returned the smile. It was going to be one hell of a night. 

****** 

It was almost midnight when Janessa emerged from the bedroom. After Sebastian dumped and humiliated her in front of the whole party she ran into the first open room desperate to hide from prying eyes. She knew they were all talking about her and how pathetic she was. Janessa Barrette, the cheerleader, homecoming queen and straight A student was reduced to tears all over a boy. Not just any boy but the infamous Sebastian Valmont. For the past three weeks she had been walking around campus feeling an immense sense of pride because she managed to whip the badest boy in school. What a joke. 

Janessa knew she should have known better. As soon as Sebastian started sniffing around her she should have gone with her instincts and just ignored him. Ever since he had shown up in New York she had noticed him, hell everyone had. Although she agreed he was gorgeous she also knew he was trouble and would destroy her reputation as soon as he had the opportunity. He seemed to get that she was out of his league but then the night of her party he seduced her and she let him. 

Walking back out to the party which seemed to have thinned out from last she was there, she looked around for a friend. Sad as it was she didn't have many close ones. The few girls from her inner circle (Kathryn's rejects as some called them) that were attending were already off 'getting screwed'. Janessa hated herself when her immediate reaction was to go fine Sebastian. She wondered briefly who he was off screwing. Probably one of her friends. 

Deciding she would heal her pain with alcohol she went over to the bar set up on the left side of the room. One other person was already there but she ignored him. After pouring herself a straight shot of vodka she looked over and noticed it was Court who appeared somewhat forlorn. Even though he was her ex they still were friendly. "Hey Court" she greeted him softly. 

He glanced over at her and struggled for a smile "hey 'nessa. How you feeling?" 

She downed the drink quickly and told him "don't ask. What's wrong with you?" 

Court waited a beat before muttering "Kathryn broke up with me." 

This genuinely surprised Janessa. Although she had been paying less attention towards her rival since she took up with Sebastian she had thought her and Court were still going strong. Figuring Kathryn must have caught Court in a similar predicament that made her break up with him nearly a year ago she asked drolly "who is she?" 

"What?" he asked. "No it wasn't like that! I didn't cheat and according to Kathryn she didn't either. She just got bored with me" he spat in disgust. 

Janessa grimaced "ouch that's harsh and so very Kathryn. Well at least she didn't dump you humiliatingly in front of the whole school." 

"Yeah I guess. I'm sorry about what happened. Valmont's scum everyone knows that. I wouldn't worry about him Janessa." 

She nodded glumly "yes I suppose." Janessa was about to pour herself another drink when she spotted something across the room. It was Kathryn standing suspiciously close to Sebastian. It wasn't just how close they were standing to each other that bother her, it was the way they were eyeing one another. She knew then whatever was going on between them had nothing to do with friendship. 

As she began to think about it Janessa wondered if there was a reason Sebastian picked now to seduce her. She had always wondered why he waited so long to do it but she never brought it up. Janessa also always suspected that something had gone on between Kathryn and Sebastian but he had vehemently denied it when she asked. That should have been her first clue. Watching them now Janessa was positively certain that Kathryn was the reason Sebastian had broken up with her and possibly the reason they got together in the first place. 

Deciding she would get Court's opinion on the matter she noted "that's interesting." 

"What is?" 

She gestured behind him and when Court spotted his now ex girlfriend in such an intimate position with Sebastian his face fell. "Isn't it odd that the same night Sebastian breaks up with me, Kathryn breaks up with you?" 

Turning to her Court asked "you think there's something going on between them? Oh I'll kill him!" 

Janessa grabbed Court by the arm and pulled him close. "That's not a good idea." 

"Why not?" 

"Because Court darling" she purred seductively. "Why get angry when getting even is so much better?" 

Getting the hint he returned the smirk and asked in a low voice "what are we going to do?" 

"What I'M going to do" she informed him. "I'll be right back." 

Turning away from him she made sure Kathryn was busy playing hostess so Janessa could sneak into the study undetected. After making sure she was alone she went to the large desk at the center of the room and perused it. There were a few papers on top but nothing interesting. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small sheet of paper with a few numbers scribbled down. On closer inspection she saw one of them was Tiffani Merteuil's cell phone number. 

With a satisfied grin Janessa reached for the phone and dialed. After a few rings a curt sounding women picked up "hello?' 

"Hello, is Tiffani Merteuil there?" 

"Yes this is she. Who's calling?" 

"Ms. Merteuil this is Janessa Barrette, I'm a close friend of your daughter Kathryn's." 

There was a moment of silence before the women came back on sounding much more polite "yes Janessa of course. What can I help you with dear?" 

Janessa took a seat behind the large desk and made herself comfortable. "Well I know you're on vacation at the moment but I just had to call you and alert you about Kathryn. I'm afraid she's gotten herself into some trouble..." 

****** 

The party finally came to an end late into the night but Kathryn's private party was just beginning. After making sure the every one had indeed left Kathryn went back down to the living room. The large room was a mess and covered with balloons that someone had found and blown up. It would take forever to clean up but luckily for their servants her mother wouldn't be home until next week. However Kathryn's mind wasn't on the mess but rather Sebastian. She couldn't find him anywhere. 

He hadn't been in any of the bedrooms but she knew he was lurking around somewhere. He certainly wouldn't take off without collecting his prize. "Oh Valmont!" Kathryn called out. "Come out, come out where ever you are." When she got no response she sighed and muttered "Sebastian." 

All of a sudden she felt two arms wrap around her suddenly and thrust her back against a decidedly masculine body. "Are you looking for me?" Sebastian whispered in her ear. 

Kathryn laughed as she looked back at him "I was starting to think you left." 

"Never" he told her huskily before pulling her into a kiss. Grabbing on to him she fell into his arms as the two stumbled back to the lounger behind them. In the process several balloons popped causing Kathryn to shriek then laugh in surprise. Sebastian broke their kiss and caressed her face with a soft almost sweet smile on his lips. "Did you really think I left you?" 

"I don't know" she whispered intimately. "I thought maybe you got a better offer." 

"No one's better than you Kathryn, you know that." 

She smiled at the sentiment while letting her fingers play with his hair. They laid like that for a few minutes before the intimacy of the moment began to get to them both. This was perhaps the first time since they had fallen asleep together that Kathryn and Sebastian had felt truly close to another person. It was an experience neither was really ready for yet. 

Suddenly Kathryn resumed kissing him hard and deep, letting her tongue clash against his. Sebastian started pulling up her nightie but before he could get it off she pushed him onto his back and straddled him in one swift move. He laughed "you're just full of surprises." 

Smiling she started to slide her spaghetti straps down but then stopped before they were off her shoulder. "You sure you want to do this?" she teased. "It will probably ruin our friendship." 

"I wasn't aware we had a friendship." 

Kathryn chuckled then pulled the nightgown off exposing her pert breasts. Sebastian caressed them gently and she moaned "only tonight." 

Grabbing her from around the waist he flipped her onto her back and got on top. Immediately Sebastian's mouth latched on to her nipple and after a few licks they were hard. He continued to tease her using his mouth to kiss down her stomach and then between her thighs. When it became apparent he was purposely avoiding taking off her panties Kathryn groaned. He wanted her to beg and she was getting so restless she was about to. Arching her back she whispered "rip them." 

Sebastian grinned at her then quickly complied tearing the thin fabric from her body easily. When her soft mound was displayed for him he ran a hand down her stomach ending with a finger across her wet slit. Kathryn trembled with need as she led his head between her legs. Unlike some of her past boyfriend including Court, Sebastian was good with his mouth. He could bring her to orgasm with just a few flicks of his clever tongue. 

After doing just that Kathryn got up on shaky legs and pushed him back to the chaise. She yanked his robe all the way off followed by his boxers. When his throbbing erection was exposed she licked her lips and moved her mouth downwards to have a little fun with him before letting Sebastian have his way with her. 

As usual she brought him close to the edge but didn't let him come. Kathryn wanted the first time to be when he was inside of her so she quickly straddled him once again as Sebastian's eyes flickered with anticipation. She took hold of him and stroked his erection against her sex a few times before sliding him inside her body. Kathryn could feel him stretching her and the feeling wasn't exactly unpleasant. For his part Sebastian tossed back his head and groaned while gripping her ass firmly. 

Kathryn hadn't been kidding when she said she was good. She rode him so hard and used her muscles to squeeze him so tightly Sebastian was sure his dick was going to fall off. Using one hand to pin his wrist down and another to knee her breast Kathryn knew she would come soon and hard. Everything in those moments felt so intense and as strange as it sounded, intimate. To both of them fucking was just a way to get off or a way to assert power over another human being but this time it was different. A connection was created that hadn't been their before. 

When he knew he couldn't hold back any longer Sebastian pulled his hand free from her grasp and brought it to were they were joined. He wanted them to come together or for it to least be close to he let his fingers caress Kathryn's clit as she continued to ride him furiously. "Oh, Christ, Sebastian I'm so close..." 

Sebastian could only groan in response as he closed his eyes and called out her name, a first for him. He could always contain his emotions even during sex, but not this time. When her orgasm came rippling through her body Kathryn held on to him tight as she continued to clamp down on him. This caused Sebastian to spasm and let out a yell as he to came inside her. 

Exhausted Kathryn collapsed on his chest with Sebastian still buried to the hilt inside of her. They laid clinging to one another, both breathing hard for a long while before either spoke. Finally Kathryn lifted her head from his shoulder and asked "well?" 

He shrugged "it was okay but I think Janessa was better." When she regarded him with shock and anger he laughed "I'm just kidding! You know you were incredible." 

She smiled "yes, you weren't so bad yourself." 

Sebastian's smug grin started to fall as he looked away from her and asked "so this is only a one time thing right?" 

Kathryn had forgotten what she'd told him already. As soon as he reminded her she instantly regretted it. She knew Sebastian would be a good lay but she hadn't expected to her affected like she had. In all honesty even though she knew she should stay away from him Kathryn didn't really want to. It felt far too good and not just the sex part. 

Trying to play it nonchalant she shrugged "I don't know. Do you want to do this again?" 

"Do you really have to ask?" he sighed. "Look, I like you Kathryn, you know that. It's not just the sex although that was pretty amazing. I like being with you." 

She was a little confused as to what it was he wanted. Sitting up she asked him "what are you saying Sebastian? You want to date?" 

"No" he answered quickly. "I don't know what I want, I just want things to be like they are right now." 

Kathryn nodded in agreement "so do I." 

Letting his hand once again caress her breast Sebastian sat up with Kathryn still situated on his lap. "Now correct me if I am wrong but didn't the terms of the bet include me getting you for the night, the whole night?" 

"I think they did" 

Rolling her suddenly to her back, Sebastian pushed himself inside her and replied "then we better get started right away. I have so much to do to you and so little time." 

****** 

It wasn't yet dawn when Kathryn was awaken by the sound of high heels on marble. Groggily her eyes started to open and she looked around noticing that she was in the living room with Sebastian wrapped around her. They were both still naked and the only thing covering them was a sheet. She spun around on the chaise lounge to see that Sebastian was still sleeping peacefully. Kathryn smiled and was about to follow his lead when a voice called out "what the hell is going on here?" 

Turning around quickly Kathryn saw her mother standing over them looking tan and very pissed. "Mother what are you doing back so soon?" 

Sebastian awoke at the sound of their voices. As soon as he spotted Tiffani he groaned "hey Tiff, what are you doing here?" 

"This is my home Sebastian" she answered coldly. "The question is what are you doing here?' 

Sitting up now more awake he answered cheerfully "Kathryn invited me." 

Tiffani turned her evil eye on her daughter. "Yes I guessed as much. I came home early at the assistance of one of your friends who told me you were in trouble. Apparently she was right." 

Kathryn wasn't sure which friend she was referring to. Sebastian knew however. "That would be Janessa" he whispered to her as he slid his boxers back on not bothering to shield himself from Tiffani's eyes. 

"Sebastian I think you should be going. I need to talk to Kathryn." 

"You can't order him to leave" Kathryn hissed at her. 

Putting his robe back on Sebastian told her "it's okay I should be going." Leaning down he kissed her head "I'll call you later. Good-bye Kathryn." 

She watched him leave angry that her mother was once again policing her life. When she heard the front door close she got to her feet with the sheet wrapped around her and yelled "how dare you!" 

"How dare YOU" Tiffani repeated as she pushed her back to the couch. "I go away for a few weeks and come home to find you fornicating on our couch with that deviant!" 

"Fornicate?" Kathryn asked amused. "Mother lets just call it was it is okay. Sebastian was fucking me and I must say the boy is very talented. Too bad you'll never get the chance to find out." 

Tiffani responded with a hard slap across her face "watch your mouth." 

Rubbing her cheek Kathryn smiled coldly. "It doesn't matter what you say or do mother. The truth is I like Sebastian and I have no intentions of letting him go anytime soon." 

She expected her mother to go into a rage but to her utter surprise she slowly smiled. It was malicious and cruel which told Kathryn there was something she wasn't telling her. "Unfortunately Kathryn you will be letting him go and there's nothing you can do about it." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Taking a seat across from her on the chair Tiffani explained "I wasn't alone when I went to Europe. Edward Valmont went along with me. Now as you know the two of us have been seeing quite a lot of each other lately and we've grown very fond of one another. So much so that Edward had asked me to marry him and I excepted." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


End file.
